Have You Ever Been Kissed By A Rich Boy?
by GeorgiaTheSteven
Summary: Gord Vendome, confused about his sexuality and forced into dating that tramp Lola, has a growing fascination with two boys he really shouldn't get involved with. Starts off as Gord/Jimmy then suddenly becomes Gord/Vance. A little bit of Trent/Kirby and hints of Petey/Garry. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The Prep Challenge

**AN: I don't own Bully or it's characters. Also, yay! Gord and Jimmy are basically my OTP so I'm excited to write this! I hope you enjoy and if you do why not leave a review? **

Jimmy Hopkins sighed heavily. Math class was so boring, and he had better things to do. He could be knocking the shit out of some Preppies down at the Glass Jaw Boxing Club right now if it hadn't been for the stupid Prefect that had caught him just as he was leaving the gates. His math grades didn't concern him much. When was he going to use algebraic formulas when he left school anyway? As far as he could tell, math was just another way to oppress troubled kids. Mr. Hattrick may have been the reason Jimmy felt this way though. The guy was stinking rich and all he did was sit on his ass all day, torturing innocent students. If someone like Ms. Philips was teaching them trigonometry instead, Jimmy figured he'd be a lot less opposed.

The lesson was going at an excruciatingly slow pace and Jim's mind kept wondering back to the offer the Prep from before had made. He had just had an earful from Crabblesnitch about his behaviour, and wasn't really in the mood to be messed with. The Prep, Gord, had asked Jimmy to join him and his rich friends to take part in 'the noble art' of boxing. Although still in a bitter mood, this wasn't an invitation Jimmy was about to pass up. He was always up for a fight and although he hadn't really boxed before, he had watched a hell of a lot of tournaments when his mother had left him home alone as a kid. Jimmy knew that getting friendly with the trust fund fairies would boost his social status and give him more influence over his peers. They could be the ticket to him ruling over the hell hole that was BullworthAcademy.

* * *

Gord Vendome sat in the sauna of the boxing club, savouring the quiet emptiness of the room. Over the past few days the attention from his friends had been getting too much. It was nice to be alone for once. No talk of devious plans, no talk of the dreaded Greasers, and most thankfully, no talk of Lola Lombardi. He wanted to keep his mind as far as possible from that tramp. After he had disgustedly told his close friend about how Lola seemed to be flirting with Gord, Derby Harrington decided that this was a perfect opportunity to really upset the Greasers. Derby knew that nothing would break Johnny Vincent's seemingly rock hard heart more than to know that his slut of a girlfriend was cheating on him with non other than a young man who was a Preppy; an enemy. This young man was of course Gord. The brown haired boy knew that refusing to go along with Harrington's plan would not be a clever idea, and so he obliged. It was only Gord that knew how absurd this plan actually was. He had not told anyone that he wasn't exactly 'playing for the same team' as his wealthy companions. Yes, Gord was gay. Well he wasn't completely sure of it, he was rather confused really. Homosexual or not though, Gord did not like the idea of making out with a girl like Lola.

He dragged himself out of the hot, steamy sauna reluctantly as he knew the other members would be arriving. He hoped he would also find that the boy he had invited, Hopkins, had decided to join them. Although he was a pauper by Preppy standards and acted quite rudely towards Gord when his presence was requested, he showed promise. Bryce had told him of Jimmy's fight with that neanderthal, Russell, in The Hole. Russell was the larger of the pair but Jimmy still managed to take him down. Although he felt vaguely displeased with the unkempt appearance of Hopkins, Gord found himself strangely intrigued by the boy.

"Hello there Gord!" Parker Ogilvie waved as Gord exited the changing rooms, dressed back in his school outfit, complete with Aquaberry sweater. "Not boxing today?"

"I'm afraid not Parker. I'd rather observe the fighting today," he smiled at his dark haired friend. He enjoyed speaking with Parker; mainly because he was one of the few people he regularly talked to that spoke with an American accent as opposed to Gord's faux Trans-Atlantic speech.

"That's a shame, today's the day of the tournament. The reward's a house."

"It's not like it's something I need anyway. Good luck to you though Parker. I'll be rooting for you!"

"Thanks Gord!" Parker smiled before walking over to Chad and Justin who were also taking part in the competition.

Only then did Gord realise that everyone was there including a short, stocky boy. So Hopkins had made it.

Three barely conscious Preps later, Jimmy Hopkins smugly rubbed in his victory to the baffled crowd of wealthy youths. Chad, Justin and Parker were easily beaten by the muscle bound 'commoner'.

"Alright, I won! Give me my prize!" Jimmy yelled.

"Hmm, there's a little problem," Justin scowled, "Your parents have to be members of the board for you to be eligible." His tone softened a bit but still remained condescending, "Tell you what, old chap. We'll give you that old abandoned beach house. Should be nice once you clean it up."

Although slightly pissed that he had not acquired a $1,000,000 house, Jimmy accepted that he was not empty handed.

"Gord, you show our little friend here to the beach house," Justin commanded.

"What?! Why me?" Gord whined.

Justin shrugged. "You invited him."

Gord grumpily folded his arms and waited for Jimmy to get changed. Although the boy intrigued him, Gord was not all to keen on spending _this_ much time in his presence.


	2. Chapter 2: A Dispute Over Aquaberry

Frustrated and cold in the late autumn wind, Gord was too annoyed to say anything.

"Quiet, aren't 'ya?" Jimmy finally spoke relieving a bit of tension.

"You hadn't said anything either, James," Gord grumbled.

"James?" Jimmy said, furrowing his eyebrows, making his already squinty eyes even smaller.

"That is your name isn't it? I'd call you Jimmy but I feel James has a more refined sound to it,"

"Whatever man. Damn you guys are weird," Jimmy laughed, shaking his head.

Gord looked down at Jimmy for the first time. "Weird? What gave you that notion?" His mood was only getting worse by the second.

"All you ever do is talk about your money or how above everyone you are. It doesn't bother me that much but it's one of the reasons every one hates the Preps from what I can tell," Jimmy replied.

"We talk about other things… like….AQUABERRY!" Gord proclaimed triumphantly. His eyes lit up on the last word. Aquaberry was the thing Gord loved most in life.

"Aqua-what?" Jimmy frowned. Gord went silent and Jimmy looked up to see one of the most horrified faces he'd ever seen. Gord was such a drama queen.

"COME ON JAMES! YOU MUST KNOW AQUABERRY! Oh god you're even poorer than I thought…" Not knowing of the most fabulous brand in the world was like blasphemy to Gord. It was only excused when people were way too poor to even shop outside of the local thrift stores.

This annoyed Jimmy. "Look here you fucking snob. I'm not poor. Stop acting like you're so much better than me!"

"Just because I am…" Gord mumbled under his breath. Not quietly enough.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Hopkins roared. Gord almost cowered in fear but he wasn't about to let some lowbrow thug get the better of him. He punched Hopkins so hard that he fell over.

"Owww" Jimmy groaned turning over to sit up.

"Oh goodness! You're bleeding!" Gord gasped.

Jimmy wiped is nose with the back of his hand. Sure enough, it was covered in crimson liquid. "So I am."

Gord offered a hand to help Jimmy up. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Jimmy got up without the help though. It was safe to say he didn't really trust Gord now. "For a princess you sure do pack a punch. Maybe you should have been the one fighting me in the boxing ring."

Gord was thoroughly confused. He didn't know weather he should be hurt or flattered about being called a princess. He then realised that heterosexual boys do not go around calling other boys princesses unless they meant it insultingly. Gord didn't want to retaliate though. James was in pain right now because of Gord's rash reactions. Besides, he didn't really mind being called a princess. He fished through his pockets for a pack of tissues and handed it to Jimmy. "Here, clean your nose up. We're nearly at the beach house now anyway."

The Preppies spent a lot of time on the beach, playing Frisbee mostly but occasionally standing in small groups to bitch about other students. It was a generally pleasurable experience. One thing that Gord hated about the seafront though was all the sand. He just hated getting it on his expensive shoes. These weren't a pair of common running shoes! These were a very expensive pair of Aquaberry loafers! He sighed heavily as he and Jimmy walked through the sand.

"So this is it?" Jimmy questioned as they strolled into the beach house. It was dark and smelled rather musty.

"Indeed it is. Be thankful that they even gave you anything. It's not everyday they reward someone who's family aren't members of the board. You were lucky you're good at boxing," Gord said coldly.

Jimmy tilted his head to the side "But still… this?"

"What were you expecting, Hopkins? A mansion? Besides the fact that it seems to have a rather bad problem with spiders, and mice too I'd wager, all it needs is a good sweep."

"That's easy for you to say. You'd probably get your maids or something to tidy it up for you. I don't have that luxury," Jimmy replied bitterly.

"… I'd better be leaving now anyway. Goodnight." Gord turned to the door.

"Hey, Gord?" Jim called as Gord was leaving. "Thanks for walking me here."

Gord felt himself going red and left immediately with a slightly muffled "You're welcome!" He had not expected this acknowledgment from Hopkins.

Gord walked slowly to the end of the little boardwalk outside of the house and sat down at the end, his feet dangling above the water. He often visited that spot at night. It was quiet, with only the sounds of the crashing waves and the occasional car on the street to be heard. It may have been cold but Gord did not care. He looked up at the sky to see the stars twinkling like Christmas lights. He enjoyed looking at the stars. As a young boy, he'd stand on the balcony of his family's mansion with his father and gaze in awe at the constellations. His mind cast back to one of his fondest of childhood memories where he watched a meteor shower. His mother was there with him too. "Make a wish, Gordy," She had whispered to him happily. Gord shut his eyes tight and wished to be as happy as he was in that moment forever.

Just two years later, Gord's mother became very ill and died. This was a shock to Gord and it changed him. He started caring less about how other people felt because of his own pain. His father changed too. He could never find as much time for Gord and soon became very strict and harsh. Gord knew that this was just because he was heartbroken but resented his father because he had ignored him when he was most needed.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Gord stood up and started to make his way to Harrington House. His mood brightened when he remembered that even though his daddy was harsh on him, he was always up to give Gord a little spare cash. He made a note to ring Daddy tomorrow. He was in need of another shopping spree with Pinky.


	3. Chapter 3: Movie Tickets and a Carnival

After Jimmy wandered through town after school about a week later, he came across a Preppy girl by the name of Pinky Gauthier standing outside the cinema alone. He also saw an Aquaberry clad young man standing with Lola Lombardi in the line to get tickets but he couldn't tell who the boy was. He thought that was strange, Greasers and Preppies didn't usually mix but he decided not to question it. There were a few other Preps hanging about nearby but they didn't seem to be in line.

"Hey Jimmy Hopkins," Pinky greeted flirtyly as Jimmy walked past.

"Do I know you?" Jimmy questioned.

"No I'm Pinky, but I know all about you. Everybody's talking about you! Everybody says that you're mean and angry and that you like fighting."

"Huh." Jimmy almost laughed.

"Garry said you're so mad because you're… sexually confused,"

Jimmy winced at the last two words. To be perfectly honest, he was. He and Trent Northwick, the bully, had made out before. This had made Jimmy question his sexuality. Before he had been certain that he was straight. It's not like he was fully homosexual though. He thought Pinky was hot. He decided to object to Garry's statement though. "Yeah well Gary talks a lot of crap!"

"Oh I know!" Pinky said sympathetically. "I don't like him. He likes to torture people."

"So what? He's not gonna torture me." Jimmy started to walk away.

"Well I'm glad you're not sexually confused," Pinky remarked, making Jimmy stop.

"Really?" He said, turning to her.

"Yeah. I like you Jimmy Hopkins!"

"Oh yeah?" Way to go Jimmy! Get all the bitches!

"But I need you to do something for me," Pinky beamed.

"What a surprise," sighed Jimmy. There was always something.

"I'm last in line and this movie means _everything_ to me! I'm gonna get terrible seats! Can you please get rid of these people for me? Please Jimmy!" she pleaded.

There was only the previously mentioned couple standing in the line! Jimmy was reluctant, but asked, "What's in it for me?"

"I'm a princess! And I need people to do things for **me**! So hurry up because _I _want to be **first**!" she commanded like a stuck up little child.

"Aw man. Alright," Jimmy agreed.

He looked at the boy standing with Lola. On closer inspection he could see it was Gord! He felt bad at first about breaking up his little date as Gord had been nicer to him than all the other Preps so far. But a deal is a deal. He spotted Gord's bike and rode away with it.

Gord saw Hopkins and immediately ran after him. What was the boy doing? Had he still not forgiven him for punching him? He and his fellow Preps ran after him shouting abuse. He was slightly thankful though. This would postpone his date with Lola! Holding hands with her in the line for the movie tickets had been utterly ghastly. He hated to think were they might have been.

"It's just not fair!" Gord heard Lola whine. She began to run off.

He ran after her. Not doing so would jeopardize Derby's 'oh so perfect' plan. "Lola wait! I don't see why something like this should happen!" He yelled after her, his friends following him.

Jimmy made a note to take the bike back to where he had got it from. He was sure Gord had the money to buy a new bike though.

A couple more people had arrived at the theatre since. _'Great work Pinky! You could be at the front by now!' _Jimmy thought to himself.

A few minutes later, after a gross kiss with Eunice Pound and interrupting another date, Jimmy had cleared the line. The couple he interrupted were Trent, the boy he'd made out with, and Kirby Olsen a jock. He'd never known Kirby swung that way! When he approached them, they both ran off, Kirby yelling, "I just wanna play sports, that's all!" He was such a closet case.

"That's great Jimmy! If only you'd been born into my social circle…" Pinky said sadly.

"Well I do have a few uses you know," grinned Jimmy.

"Oh really? Well you know nice girls like nice flowers. Anyway here's some money. It's the least I can do. It's daddy's anyways. The show's about to start but come see me sometime. We can work through these class issues we have."

"Oh, I'll work through your class issues alright sweetie," Jimmy winked. At this rate, Pinky was sure to like him in no time.

* * *

A couple days later he passed the cinema again, noticing Pinky stood alone he quickly went to buy some flowers and came back to be greeted by a rant about how Jimmy was late for their date.

"We had a date and you are three minutes late!" she snapped.

"No we didn't."

"**Yes** we did!"

"No, we really didn't but look, I remembered how much you like flowers" Jimmy said pulling a bouquet of pink roses from behind his back.

"Oh Damn. That wasn't you. That was Derby. Well he's late! I cannot believe he's done this to me! Oh and those are so beautiful!" She said taking the flowers. She went on ranting about Derby being late, and explained to Jimmy how she didn't really like him. Ugh. She was his cousin. Jimmy offered to take her on a date and they decided to meet up at the carnival.

At the carnival he managed to win Pinky a cuddly toy bear and got a kiss off her at the end. A couple of girls tried to fight with Pinky while they were there, but that's just one of the disadvantages of going on a date with a man whore like Jimmy. He liked Pinky, quite a bit too, but something about her just wasn't right. He couldn't quite place it but something was stopping him from liking her properly.

**AN: I think this chapter's short compared to the other two? If it is, sorry. And it's also just mainly mission dialogue. This chapter probably sucked for those reasons but I felt that I needed to include the fact that Jimmy and Pinky were a thing and also the part with Lola and Gord, and the fact that Jimmy ****_is_**** sexually confused (At least in this fic euheuheuehueh) I'm sorry this wasn't great but it should pick up soon. At least I hope so. Thank you for reading c:**


	4. Chapter 4: Beach Rumble

Gord was furious. That commoner, Hopkins, had won him in a bike race! How dare he! He was still angry at Jimmy for ruining his date with Lola. Derby was really pissed off that he'd let Lola get away. "DAMN IT GORD. THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!" he had yelled in the living room of Harrington House. It was like Jimmy was doing his best to make Gord's life a misery. And now he had the nerve to embarrass him in front of his friends! The Preps were all sure that Gord would win. He had always been the best at bike racing.

Gord watched as Jim entered the bike shop across the road from where he and Chad were standing. He was no doubt going to collect the award for winning. Nothing says 'I'm better than you' more than a cheaply made trophy.

"Ugh. Who does that commoner think he is?" Gord spat in contempt.

"If it bothers you so much, teach him a lesson. Steal his trophy," Chad uttered, glancing at his disgruntled friend.

"You know what Chad? I think we should," Gord nodded.

"We? I never mentioned a _we_." Chad couldn't really object anymore as the shorter of the two was already dragging him across the road. "You know I really hate you, Vendome," he sighed, only half joking.

"I know," Gord chuckled.

The two boys entered the bike shop, greeted by the chime of the bell above the door. "Great! Look at this. A bunch of guys who's career aspirations are to work in stores," Chad mocked the shop owner, a greaser named Ricky and of course Hopkins.

"Fabulous! I love it when people know their place in life!" Gord joined in. As he said it, he felt a twinge of guilt jolt through him but then remembered that his previous harm to James had been repaid by a stolen bike and a lecture from his highness, Derby. It did not matter to Gord if his arrogant remarks had offended James. He had come for revenge.

"Yeah, well your place in life is in my toilet, ya trust-fund turd!" Ricky retorted.

"Do you even have flushing toilets in your trailer? I couldn't imagine it!" Chad sneered. All the while, Gord was sauntering off to examine the bike race trophy.

"You guys are a bunch of scumbags aren't you?" Jimmy stated, his anger growing.

"What you got? Bring it!" Ricky threatened.

"Nice trophy! Here let me see!" Gord said grapping at the aluminium covered prize and running out of the shop with Chad. It was all very childish really, but what more could you expect from teenage boys, rich or otherwise?

"HEY! GIMME THAT BACK!" Jimmy yelled, running after them. In all honesty, Jimmy didn't really care about the trophy; it was more about the people who had taken it. He wasn't worth any less than those rich kids who thought they were better than him because their parents can buy anything. And Gord? Jimmy had thought Gord was better than that. Sure he had punched Jimmy, but he admired his pluckiness. Anyhow, not about to get wound up over a rich jerk, Jimmy, joined by Ricky, decided to show them who's boss. Nobody messes with Jimmy Hopkins.

The Preps were just as Jimmy had expected, all talk and no game. While Gord ran around waving the trophy on the beach, Jimmy and Ricky had already taken out all of the other Preps that had joined the fight.

"Want me to help ya beat this last one Jimmy?" Ricky asked, clenching his fists.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for your help, Ricky."

Jimmy walked to the end of the boardwalk were Gord was standing, shaking. Gord considered just dropping the trophy for a moment, but then he saw all of his friends curled up in pain across the beach and didn't want to give in. Gord's stubborn nature often got him into trouble.

"Hey. Gimme that!" Jim growled, lunging for the trophy.

Gord dodged but a quick reaction mixed with an unfenced area with a body of water underneath it isn't usually a good combination. Gord's face filed with terror when he realised that he was falling. He didn't even have time to scream. A loud splash could be heard and after a few seconds of silence, Jimmy howled with laughter.

The angry Prep dragged himself out of the freezing water and dropped the trophy to the sand. Gord was too preoccupied with the state of his sodden Aquaberry sweater to care about Jimmy's victory. He stumbled across the beach, taunted by the victory cheers of Jim.

* * *

Hot water ran down Gord's body in the en-suite of his bedroom in Harrington house. He had been drenched in icy water for well over half an hour now. At first the sudden transition from frozen to boiling was extremely uncomfortable, but it soon became rather numbing. Gord had never been in the sea in Bullworth before, even in the summer when the water was warm and rather pleasant according to his friends. Gord got out of the shower gingerly. He got changed and went into the living room. His friends had come back and were nursing their bruises.

"Hey there Gord, did ya beat him for us?" Parker greeted.

Gord shook his head sadly. "Sorry. I fell into the ocean."

"Gord you imbecile!" Justin scowled.

"There was nothing I could do!" he defended.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter. We'll get him next time!" Tad smiled. Tad was maybe Gord's closest friend at Bullworth. He always backed Gord up.

Pinky sauntered in. "Hey boys! Are you guys okay? Was there a fight?"

"Yeah, that Hopkins boy and some filthy Greaser beat us up on the beach," Chad uttered.

"Jimmy Hopkins?" Pinky blushed slightly. "Well did you provoke him?"

Every one turned to look at Gord. "It was Chad too," he grumbled.

"I'm assuming you all tied to back Gord up?" Pinky sighed.

Everyone nodded.

"Well… It serves you right!" She huffed and stormed out of the room.

All this stress was really getting to Gord. Hopkins, Lola, the other Preps, he really didn't know if he could deal with it. He quickly retreated to his room and felt in his underwear drawer for a packet of cigarettes. "Damn!" he hissed to himself when he couldn't find it. Gord's habit of smoking was something none of the other Preps knew of. He tended to have a cigarette whenever he got upset or stressed. They were relaxing, calming. Of course, acquiring another packet meant making another shifty deal with Vance, the Greaser. Vance was the only greaser Gord had ever been able to tolerate. One night while walking through the school grounds, Gord came across Vance smoking near the boy's dorm. In desperate need of nicotine, Gord approached him and asked if he would spare him a pack for some money. Vance disagreed at first and then started taunting him. It was only when he saw the longing in Gord's eyes that a smirk played across his lips.

"Tell ya what, Gordy. I'll give ya some if you pay me _and_ ya give me a kiss."

"Wha-what?" Gord gasped.

"You heard me," Vance Grinned.

Gord needed to smoke so badly that he eventually agreed. It ended up being a rather passionate kiss, Gord was so restless. This seemed to please Vance a lot.

"'Ay, doll face, you can come to me whenever you need some of the good stuff from now on. I got ya covered baby."

Ever since then, it had always been a similar setup. About once a week, Gord would approach Vance, who would always be in the same place at 11pm, and ask for another pack. After a make out session and a small fee, Gord had his smokes and Vance felt rather fulfilled.

There were a few problems with this plan, though. Although there had never been before, Gord was always worried that the other Greasers or maybe even the other Preps, would find out what was going on. Another problem was escaping Harrington without anyone noticing, then sneaking past the prefects on the way back. It was only early evening at the moment so Gord had five hours to wait before his secretive meeting could take place. Gord stumbled around the house irritably and couldn't sit down. Oh how he hated withdrawal symptoms. But he anticipated the moment he would be able to press a warm cigarette to his lips again. The overall thing with Vance wasn't exactly unpleasant anymore either. There was some thing so… so real about hanging around with him. Maybe it was the smell of Vance's cheap cologne, or the danger of hanging out with a greaser, but Gord found it exciting, exotic almost. Gord! Mingling with the commoners! And Gord wasn't going to lie to himself, Vance was a great kisser, and his lips often tasted like Cherry Beam Cola. This was by far Gord's favourite flavour of the drink. Vance always had a can of it with him; it was his favourite flavour too. Gord pondered whether Vance knew of Gord's sexual orientation on the night this all started, or whether he even really cared. Perhaps Vance was the first person he came out to.

**AN: DONE. Finally. I've neglected this story so much! I'm really sorry! A few things have been happening in my life recently, so I've been a bit lazy, uh I mean busy. Anyway, a bit of GordXVance in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't, I'm sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5: Finishing Off The Rich Kids

Chapter 5

Jimmy met his closest (and only) friend Petey at the end of the pier in Old Bullworth Veil. Jimmy knew he was close to ruling over the snobbish Preps. Over the past few days, he had egged Tad Spencer's house with Russell and killed the large Venus flytrap plant in Harrington House under the instruction of Dr Slawter.

"Hey Jimmy!" Petey said weakly as he approached. This month had been stressful. Gary just betrayed them, and even though he could see it coming it hurt like hell. Pete had known Gary for longer than Jimmy and he was always the one Gary targeted. He was undeniably a grade A asshole. But for some reason, no matter what he did, Petey always forgave him. He hated that he could be so forgiving towards someone that had made his life misery but sometimes, you can't help but look past the bad points in a person. In all fairness, Gary was an alright person to be around when he was on his meds. He was still rather taunting and cruel but you got used to it. To tell the truth, Petey sympathised with Gary. He would often walk past his room at night to hear him talking on the phone to a girl. From what Pete had heard, the girl was Gary's little sister. Her name was Holly and she was 12 years old. Petey could always hear Gary asking questions about their parents. Gary had said that his parents were one of his problems with life but it wasn't Petey's business to ask about them. Pete knew though that they had sent their son to Bullworth because they were sick of him, Gary had told him that much. Petey was glad they weren't his parents. You can't just abandon a kid like Gary, who has ADD for Christ's sake.

Petey and Jimmy sat down on a bench on the pier. "So how do I do it Pete?" Jimmy asked.

"Do what?"

"Beat those rich Kids into submission!"

"Well, what have you tried so far?"

"Random violence, widespread destruction, gratuitous sadism," Jim replied.

"No, no, that's not gonna work. They get all that kind of stuff at home. No, what you gotta do is beat one of them publicly! You gotta prove to them you're better than their best man. Why don't you box that dumb jerk Bif?" Petey suggested.

"Not bad Pete, not bad at all!" Jimmy began to rise from his seat. "Alright. See 'ya around." He began to walk away.

"Wait, Jimmy, can I come too?... You know what? Don't worry about it." Pete slumped back down onto the bench. Just once he'd like to tag along, see what it was like to be the brawn behind the operation. Maybe it just wasn't his place. Maybe he'd only get hurt. But that wouldn't matter as long as he felt included.

* * *

"You and me Bif!" Jimmy stared up at the tall, toned Prep. It was hard to look threatening when you were as short as Jimmy.

"You and me what?" Bif's voice echoed in the large boxing gym. The group of Preps surrounding them scowled at Jim.

"You and me, the noble art of boxing, may the best man win. And then you little trust fund fairies will know what life is all about!"

"Any time, pauper!" Chad jeered.

"Of course, the best man always wins! Me! Come on. Afterwards, you can clean my shoes," Bif said patronisingly.

Jimmy spent the next few minuets dodging close hits and punching Bif as hard as he could. Bif put up a good fight, but not good enough for Hopkins.

"WHO'S THE BADDEST? ME! WHO'S THE TOUGHEST? ME! WHO'S THE MAN? ME! ME LOSERS, ME! THE CHAMPION! NUMBER 1! I KILLED THE BEST, I WILL BEAT THE REST!" Jimmy chanted in victory.

Derby Harrington walked into the room and approached the group of Preps who were viewing Jimmy's celebrations. "What have we got here?"

"That poor kid just beat up Bif! He's our new champion!" Parker answered excitedly.

"WHAT?!" yelled Derby, outraged.

"He's the new champion!" Parker repeated pointing at Jimmy, who was still wrapped up in telling the Preps who's boss.

"YOU DISGUST ME!" Derby snarled at Bif, still in the ring and groaning in pain. Derby turned to the other Preps. "It takes more than victory to become a champion! It takes breeding, and nepotism, and snobbery! You FILTHY DEMOCRAT!" he bellowed, addressing Bif again. "Gentlemen! Are we going to let some gutter snipe come in and beat up our friend Bif?!"

"NO!" came the reply from the congregation of male Preps.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

"BEAT HIM BACK TO THE GETTO!" Chad, Tad, Parker and Gord all yelled in unison.

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" They all roared.

"Haha, yeah," Parker added because it was very necessary to do so.

"You guys soften him up, I'll get a drink!" Derby instructed, running upstairs.

Jimmy jumped over the ropes of the boxing ring and was greeted by Bryce and Gord. Again, not much of a match for Jimmy. He knocked them both out and took the quickest route to the bar, up the stairs next to the entrance. Justin was waiting for him at the top with a baseball bat but he didn't do much damage. Jimmy ran into the bar room. "You pathetic wretch, hiding behind your friends!"

"I'm leveraging the assets I have and you don't: friends!" Derby answered cockily.

"Just shut up Derby!"

"Here's some more tactics for you poor boy!" Darby laughed as more Preps rushed into the room and tried to beat up Jimmy. Jimmy acted quickly and blocked off the door so no more of them could get in. This made the job a lot easier. Derby was tough, considering he had hidden behind everyone, but not tough enough.

"Who's the boss now?" Jimmy demanded, parading around the fallen Preps. There was no answer. "I can't hear you rich kids!" Jimmy grabbed Derby by the neck. "Who's the boss now my waspy little friend? Answer the question!"

"You are!" Derby groaned.

"LOUDER!"

"YOU ARE! - AH" he yelped as Jimmy pushed him back to the floor.

"That's right! ME! Now you girls, learn to play nice, you understand?"

And so Jimmy had defeated the Preppies. It was an odd way to show you wanted to be allies with someone but Jimmy had done just that. Next on the agenda? The kids who had more grease in their hair than a fast food restaurant had in its food.

**AN: You know what I love about Bully? The little details. I especially love the Boxing Challenge mission because on the way to the gym, there are snowflakes starting to fall. I love that so much. The developers took their time to add some snow and that's when you know that this is the conclusion of chapter 2. Damn. See, this is how video games should be. You don't just go around killing aimlessly. The game makes you feel things, notice things, gives you time to fall in love with it. I think I've sold my soul to a video game. Fuck it. Also yay! Another chapter that's mainly mission stuff that you've already seen! Original thinking from me right here! Well I hope you have a nice day. Thanks for reading. Might be more exciting next time?**


	6. Chapter 6: Love Works In Strange Ways

Now that the Preps were defeated, Jimmy turned his attentions to the Greasers. He was due to meet Johnny Vincent at the rail road bridge that separates Bullworth Town and New Coventry.

"So you came," Johnny said, his voice calm despite his feelings of rage and paranoia.

"Yup," answered Jimmy.

"I bet you think I'm funny don't you? A laughing stock?" Johnny's tone was angry.

"Not really. I mean you dress a little weird but -"

"Yeah? And everyone is laughin' at me! All 'a you, at me!"

"What're you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Have you had her?" Johnny scowled.

"Who're you talking about?"

"I bet you have!" Johnny grabbed Jimmy by the sweatshirt. "Have you had her?!" he growled.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING? WHO?" Jimmy yelled back, confused by the sudden aggression.

"LOLA! THAT SLUT! That slut… I love," Johnny answered with a pained expression.

Jimmy batted Johnny's hand from his sweatshirt. "NO MAN!"

"She's cheating on me man, I know she is! The little slut! It's killin' me! Me, dyin' over a broad? Aw man, I knew this was comin'!" He sounded so hurt. Jeez. Johnny had bigger mood swings than Mandy when it was her 'time of the month'.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's with that rich kid, Gord! I know she is!"

"How do you know?" That didn't really sound right to Jimmy. Gord? He'd never go for a girl so cheap.

"Will you find out for me?" Johnny pleaded. "I can't take the suspense. Meet me at the underpass near New Coventry tonight. We'll get evidence. Bring a camera, and then we'll settle this once and for all."

* * *

Gord was on another date with Lola. As he held her hand with sweaty palms, he thanked the lord that she had gloves on. Derby's instructions were clear:

"Don't give the game away Gord. You have to make her believe that you actually love her. She just wants to feel desired, adored. If she realises this is all just a clever ploy she'll go running back to Johnny. I'm trusting you with this, Gord. Don't you dare let me down."

There wasn't anything else Gord could do except go along with Derby's crazy scheme. Gord was well aware that all of this would probably result in an ass kicking from Johnny but Derby would be happy to know that the Preps had gotten under his skin. Gord was ready to face his inevitable doom.

As he walked with Lola through BullworthTown, you'd never have guessed the amount of discomfort Gord was feeling. He had a slight smile on his face, any passer by would have thought that he was quite content, wound up in young love. And Lola didn't have to fake her joy. She thought Gord was a nice boy but didn't really care for anything but his money. Oh the things he could buy her! She was completely convinced that he was head over heals for her, and would do anything, buy anything to please her. Gord was successfully fooling everyone that mattered. This did not bring him any peace of mind though. He had this strange feeling of paranoia. He felt like someone was watching the couple, maybe even following them. He couldn't shake the feeling off.

_It's only a matter of time, _Gord thought, _before Johnny finds me out. I should probably say goodbye to my relatively happy life while I can._

* * *

Vance Medici was spending a peaceful night in his usual spot, when he heard the click of fancy Italian shoes. He knew straight away who it would be. He would have been extremely happy if it weren't for the fact that the shoes were approaching him at a much slower pace than usual. He looked up from his motoring magazine to see, just as he had expected, Gord Vendome bearing a sullen expression.

"Hey Gord, what's up? And what's all this business with Lola? Johnny showed us pictures of you and her making out man!" Vance wanted answers; there was no time for rhyming today.

Gord's lips began to tremble. "P-pictures?"

"Yeah that Hopkins kid took them the other day. You know we might have to cut off this little arrangement we have. I like you Gordy, but nobody messes with my friends or their women," Vance frowned.

Gord could feel tears welling up in his eyes. The stress that had been consuming him for the past month or so had been tipped over the edge. And now he was losing Vance's company. Gord might have gone so far as to call Vance his friend. He may have been a filthy Greesebag, but he listened to Gord. Sometimes after he'd received his cigarettes, he'd just talk to Vance about the things he'd never let any of his Preppy friends know. Gord hated to admit it, but Vance was good company. The tears in his eyes began to trickle down Gord's cheeks. His face crumbled and before he knew it, he was sobbing.

"Whoa! Gord! Man, I'm sorry! Just don't cry!" Vance begged. "Come on somebody will hear you and that'll be it for us!" Gord couldn't stop and Vance knew they'd be as good as dead if any of their friends found them. He quickly put his arms around Gord and held him tight to his chest "Shhh. It's okay. Please don't cry, baby."

Gord was surprised by the embrace but welcomed it. He was annoyed that he had let himself cry in front of Vance but what else could he do? He'd always been sensitive this way, but was usually able to hide it under his egotistical attitude. When he stopped blubbering, he let go of Vance and wiped his eyes. They sat down against the wall and Gord began to tell Medici everything. He told him about Derby's plan, his disgust at dating Lola, his frustration with himself that he was kind of a closet case at the moment, his conflicting emotions with Jimmy, everything. "I-I just can't handle it anymore, Vance!" he sniffled.

Vance stared into Gord's chocolate brown eyes. He had never in his life expected a rich kid to convey such emotion. He leaned in and quickly put his lips to Gord's. He pulled away, but Gord just shook his head, his eyes still shining with tears, and pulled Vance towards him again. They had never kissed like this before. It never usually lasted over about five seconds. There was more passion, more drive, and a lot more affection than usual from both of the boys. They had never run their fingers through each other's hair, they had never bitten each other's lips, and they had never used that much tongue. But yet here they were, Gord driven by his anger and sorrow, and Vance driven by the beauty he had never experienced from a Prep.

"I think you messed up my hair but I don't care!" beamed Vance breathlessly.

"That might have been slummy, but I LIKED IT!"

They both caught their breath and fixed their hair and sat back against the wall quietly.

"Gord… I'm really sorry but I can't do anything to stop Johnny from hurting you. He'll never forgive me if I try to stop him. The most I can do is not join in, pretend I'm sick or somethin' to get out of beating the crap out of you. I ain't gonna stop bein' ya' friend though, that's something nobody's gonna end except you or me, ya got that?" Vance explained to Gord.

Gord nodded. "I understand. I've been knocked out before and it wasn't too bad; Johnny can't hurt me that much, can he?"

"No," Vance smiled encouragingly, but inside he filled with worry. What exactly would Johnny do to the poor little Prep who got caught up in a stupid mess? Vance's little crush on Gord may have also landed him in some trouble too; he'd have to be really careful from now on. As Gord left, new packet of cigarettes in hand, Vance wondered why he'd fallen for a trust-fund baby like Gord. He thought back to the events of the evening and remembered. He'd always know their was more to Gord than meets the eye, that below his narcissism there was maybe something that could make up for it. Vance realised, when he recalled Gord's trembling voice and quivering lip, that Gord was helpless. He never thought he'd sympathise with a young man who had never had to do a day of work in his life, but he did. Love works in strange ways.

**AN: WHAT HAVE I DONE? I wish I'd made this a Gord/Vance story now because now I'll have to break Vance's little heart ;_; I love Vance so much as well. Oh dear. I'm a terrible person. **


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas at Bullworth

"Wake up Gord! It's Christmas!" Pinky burst into Gord's room in Harrington house.

Vendome sat up with a start. "Pinky! You can't just burst into my room like that! I could have been naked for all you knew!" He fell back into the embrace of his warm goose feather down duvet.

"It's not like it would bother me. We're close friends. Anyway, get up! Aren't you excited about opening your presents?" Pinky squealed, taking a seat at the end of the bed.

"Why should I be? Every year it's the same, Pinky. Another few thousand dollars in my bank account from my father, a new watch here, a box of chocolates there. I honestly couldn't care less, dear. I don't see the point of Christmas anymore really," he griped, nestling his head into his pillow.

"Fine, Mr Grouchy-pants. Come and join us downstairs, when you've stopped being such a Grinch!" Pinky teased. With that she left the room.

Try as he might, Gord could not get back to sleep after that. There was no need for him to go downstairs; he had already given his friends their presents a couple of days prior. As for his own gifts, he felt no need to rush to open them. His friends were always so predictable and Gord could already guess what they had probably gotten him. It wasn't just Gord's pent up anxiety and stress making him so moody, he genuinely hated Christmas. It stopped being fun after his mother died. When his father sunk into a deep depression, Christmas was always an awkward and quiet affair. Mr Vendome stopped trying completely after the fist two years without his wife; he never knew what to buy for his young son. Instead he opened up a bank account for the little boy and added money to it whenever there was a special occasion of some sort. The loss of a loved one is a very tragic thing that can create very tragic people. Gord was forced to grow up before his time. While his friends would spend the holidays playing with new train sets and watching Disney films, Gord spent his time in the library of his large mansion, studying from large leather bound books. Sometimes, his father would let him pick out a novel. These were wordy, complicated and filled with topics that an eight year old just couldn't understand, but he read them anyway. Every big word that his nanny helped him pronounce was a step towards intelligence far greater than that of the other children in the neighbourhood.

Apparently though, his 'great intelligence' was of no use to him now. When he made friends with Derby, Gord found no need to put it to good use. So here he was now, dating trashy girls to spite foul mannered poor kids, and making out for packets of cigarettes. How very intellectual.

* * *

Hopkins wasn't having the most enjoyable day either. Helping an inebriated hobo make money wasn't exactly how he'd pictured this Christmas to go. And his present? A stupid sweater. He didn't expect anything better from his mother though. He knew her well enough to know that this was as good as it gets. Jimmy had nothing to do all afternoon but sit in the common room with Petey watching stupid Christmas movies on the old television. It could have been a lot worse though.

After a while Jimmy let out an exasperated sigh. He was sick of the bullshit movies that portrayed Christmas as an overly happy, family friendly time. In Jimmy's eyes, Christmas was always a disappointment. It was a time filled with drunken family members, shitty gifts and arguments. "Come one Pete. We can't stay in and watch this crap all day,"

"Okay. What do you want to do?" Petey replied.

"I don't know. Anything but this! Let's start a snowball fight or something."

Petey didn't quite like the sound of that. He could see himself getting severely hurt. "Who with?" he asked reluctantly.

"Someone we're on good terms with maybe. The Preps and the Bullies like us. Well, they like me at least. But nobody messes with a friend of the Hopkinator!"

"Did you seriously just say that Jimmy? Man. And people call me dorky."

Jimmy shoved Petey playfully. "Whatever. Let's go find Russell and his boys. They'll be up for a bit of fun."

Jimmy and Petey set off through the snow covered grounds of BullworthAcademy. In the parking lot they could see Trent wandering around alone, kicking the snow.

"Hey! Trent! Where is everyone?" Jimmy yelled to him.

"Hi! They're down at the football field, snowball fighting with the jocks," he grinned.

"So why aren't you there, man?" Jim asked.

"Uh… let's just say I'm not on the best terms with one of them." Trent's face fell.

"Oh? Do you want me to kick someone's ass for ya' man?" Jimmy was kind of in the mood for a fistfight.

"No, no, it's not like that dude. Kirby's just been avoiding me lately, that's all."

"Kirby? Oh yeah! You were on a date with him or something a couple of months ago! Sorry for cock blocking you," Jimmy laughed.

Trent's expression became slightly angry. "Yeah! He hasn't spoken to me since, dillweed! I really like that kid too. It's a shame he's such a coward about expressing his emotions."

"If you like him so much, just tell him. Take him behind the bleachers and make out with him. It should work." Jimmy suggested.

"Okay! That's a great Idea Jimmy, thanks! I'M GONNA BE HIS PERSONAL CHEERLEADER!" Trent ran off in the direction of the football field.

Petey was completely dazed. "… Jimmy what just happened?"

Jimmy patted Pete on the back. "Young love, Petey. It fucking screws everyone up."

"But Trent's gay? And Kirby too?"

"Bi." Jimmy corrected. "I hear them talk about girls a lot too."

"Wow. The more you know huh? Is there anyone in this place that isn't slightly homosexual?"

"Only time can tell I guess."

Petey was still musing over the idea when he felt something cold and hard hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

Jimmy picked up a clump of snow and shaped it into a ball. "Oh it's on." He threw that ball in the direction of Peanut Romano, who was laughing hysterically and so one would assume that he was the one who hit Pete. And thus began an extensive snowball fight with the greasers.

* * *

"Hey Kirby!" Trent said to the lone Jock who was watching his friends fight the Bullies from the stands. The snowball fight had turned into a full on roughhouse and Kirby didn't want to be a part of it.

"What do you want Pepperoni Face?" Kirby hissed, mocking Trent's acne. Although this was an extremely lame insult, Trent felt hurt. He decided to shake it off and pretend not to care.

"Wow. You're in a good mood, Jockstrap. Anyway, I've been missin' you, and it's Christmas. Care for a kiss under the mistletoe?" he smirked, producing a leaf from his pocket.

"That's holly, not mistletoe," Kirby frowned. Trent just shrugged and raised his eyebrows. Kirby scanned the football field to check that none of his friends were looking, grabbed Trent's wrist and lead him quickly behind the stand.

"Look, I really like ya', baby. Why are you always so cold with me?"

Kirby gave Trent a long, hard look and then pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Kirby had been avoiding Trent for at least a month. He didn't care that Trent's lips were chapped because the desire and tension had been building up and Kirby couldn't wait any longer.

"Guess you miss me too huh?" Trent smiled, relieved that Kirby was back in his arms.

"Fuck off," Kirby sighed angrily, but he was finding it hard to stop a smile from spreading across his face. He nuzzled into Trent's neck and whispered, "I'm sorry."

They spent the rest of Christmas day together, sat were no one could see them, holding hands.

**AN: Ugh. So much fluff lately. What am I doing? I really don't know anymore. I hate myself so much. Thanks for reading and reviewing (if you do). Yeah. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8: In Which Gord is Undeserving

The floor of the BMXPark was cold and uncomfortable. Gord didn't want to get up though. Besides, the fact that he was barely conscious, Vendome just couldn't be bothered. He ached all over too. Hopkins had done it again. He was working with the Greasers now, that sly bastard, getting all chummy with the Preps then throwing it back in Gord's face. He wondered why Hopkins bothered him so much, why was he so surprised that a hooligan like him had betrayed him? And Johnny had gotten his vengeance. At least it was over with. At least Derby would be happy enough, right? Gord wasn't about to report back to him any time soon though, he could hardly move anyway. He was alone too. Tad and Justin had fled the scene and there was not a Greaser in sight. Then he heard the doors open. He braced himself; he thought it might be Johnny or something, back to torture Gord further. But instead he heard a soft voice gasp, "Oh my gawd! Gord, are you okay?" Vance. The small Greaser jogged over to the Preppy boy who lay in the middle of the large building and sat beside his unlikely friend.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Gord groaned.

"Aw man, you don't deserve this. I mean it's not like Johnny and the boys know that but… I'm sorry I couldn't help ya' but you know how it is," Vance said sadly.

Gord tried to nod but the action made a jolt of pain spark through his body. He inhaled sharply.

"You should really see a doctor man. I heard you took quite a beating,"

"No, no, I couldn't possibly do that. They'd contact my father and I'd be in a lot of trouble."

"… I could always check you out. I worked at the medical centre in Bullworth town last summer for a bit of extra cash. Of course, you'd need to take your clothes off…" Vance tried to conceal his smirk.

"What?" Gord scoffed. "I couldn't possibly… I'm in enough pain as it is without having to struggle to take my clothes off! And it's really cold in here!"

"Come on, don't be such a wimp. I'll be careful with you. I'll be forced to take you to the hospital if I don't do this myself. I'm sure I could carry you."

"… Fine! Just make it quick!" Gord snapped.

"Okay princess, whatever you say," Vance mocked. He cautiously helped Gord slide off his Aquaberry sweater and unbuttoned his shirt. "I guess I'll just check your upper body." He had some slight bruises around his stomach and ribs but they didn't look serious. Gord winced in pain as Vance flipped him over to check his back. Again, just a few bruises, nothing to worry about. "Looks like you're all fine up here Gordy boy. Do I need to take your pants of to check your legs?"

"No, that's quite alright thank you," Gord rushed, audibly uncomfortable with the idea. He hoped that the dim light hid the blush that he could feel spreading across his cheeks.

Vance helped his friend get dressed and helped him up. "You want me to give you a ride home? I don't quite think it's safe for you to be riding through New Coventry alone at the moment."

"But what about my bike?" Gord whined.

"I'll come back and get it for 'ya. It's getting' late though, so come on."

Gord went out of the back entrance to the park and waited for Vance to appear with his vehicle. They agreed that they really shouldn't be seen together on the main streets and so they had to go through the back way. Vance emerged from the building on a discoloured moped. "Hop on I guess. I know it's not much, but I still haven't got all the parts for the motorbike I'm buildin' yet."

Gord boarded the little space that there was left on the seat and clung tightly to Vance. "I'm sorry, I just really don't want to fall off," he frowned.

"Yeah, then I probably would have to take off your pants. Could be some breakage if we're not careful," Vance winked. Gord felt his face heat up again.

When they arrived at the school gates after taking a tactical hidden route through Bullworth they said their goodbyes for the evening.

"Thank you so much Vance," Gord mumbled, unable to look the other boy in the eyes.

It was now Vance's turn to blush. A sincere show of gratefulness from a Prep? That had to mean something, right? "It's okay. Just go in and get some sleep. Man, I'm beat." Tired as he was, Vance still collected Gord's bike and brought it to the front of Harrington House, propping it against the wall. Luckily, none of the other Preps were around to see him as it was nearly 11pm. He made a quick exit and went to the boys' dorm, flopping onto his bed and falling asleep in his leather jacket.

* * *

"We have to get back at those Grease monkeys for hurting you Gord!" Derby told the younger boy over breakfast. The hopes that Derby would just drop the idea of Gord and Lola's relationship after they knew they had pissed off Johnny had been shattered.

"But Derby, we won! We got the better of Johnny!" Gord protested.

"AND? We're just going to let that filthy peasant get away with attacking you like that? Besides, we don't have to do anything; we'll just get Hopkins to do the dirty work for us."

Gord would have laughed if he wasn't so angry. "You do know that James lead me into that trap right. We don't need help from the likes of him."

"I bet they threatened him or something. He wouldn't go against us like that!"

"Believe me Derby; I'm pretty sure he would."

"Gord, enough with this petty hatred. You know, he and I will rule this school together one day." Derby could picture it now; a whole school of morons bowing down to him. His unrealistic dreams made his stomach tingle with excitement.

"Fine! Do whatever the hell you like Derby, you always do!" With that Gord stormed out of the dining room, leaving a table of shocked Preps and his uneaten French toast.

He stomped out of Harrington House, not quite sure where he was going. He didn't really care as long as he was away from 'His Highness'. He stopped and took a deep breath to take a look at his school schedule. Oh, just brilliant! He had English. And the icing on the cake was that he was in the same class as Jimmy. Gord was seething with rage but decided to go to the lesson anyway. Given some luck, this would be his last English lesson for the year. Gord took a minute to calm down again and started ambling to his lesson. When he got there he was rather early and was taken by surprise to see James sat in his seat.

He tried to keep his cool. "Excuse me, pauper, but you're in my place." The desks in this class had space for two people, but Gord sat alone as the space next to him didn't need to be filled.

"No I'm not. Galloway moved me to your desk. Apparently I was distracting Beatrice too much where I used to sit." Jimmy replied defensively.

Gord couldn't believe this. Sharing a desk with one of the people he hated most at the moment? Unbelievable. "Fine, but you have to move up. That's my seat."

"Whatever." Jimmy shifted to the other side of the desk and Gord slowly sat down. "What's eating you anyway? You look kind of… upset," Jimmy questioned.

Gord narrowed his eyes. "None of your business."

"… Do you have a problem with me?" Jimmy frowned.

"Oh no, of course not!" Gord said sarcastically, "I just love it when people steal my bike, and take photos of me while I'm on a date, and lead me into traps!"

"Oh yeah. You kind of deserved it though, you have to admit. It's kind of a dick move, stealing someone's girlfriend."

"I wasn't stealing his girlfriend at all! I don't even like her!" the Prep blurted angrily.

"Then why'd you do it?"

"BECCAUSE OF DERBY! GOD! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M TELLING YOU THIS. I HATE YOU!" His yells echoed around the empty class room.

"Derby put you up to it?" Jimmy said softly. "I should 'a known. I knew you weren't like that. And look, I'm sorry about all the trouble I've caused you. I guess you didn't deserve it after all. Friends?" Jimmy offered his hand for Gord to shake.

Gord shook his hand reluctantly. "Merely acquaintances. I'll call you my friend when I can trust you."

"Sure, whatever." Jim began to smile. "I knew something just wasn't right about you and Lola,"

"Well aren't you just a bloody genius," Gord muttered under his breath. Although he no longer hated Jimmy, his anger hadn't washed away completely. The bell rang and other kids began flooding into the classroom along with Mr Galloway, then the lesson began. Unfortunately for Gord, his inability to concentrate from his feelings of confusion and annoyance meant that he didn't pass. He'd be forced to sit here with Hopkins again in another few days.

**AN: More Vance. More Jimmy. As much Gord as there usually is. That fabulous bastard. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to do some things or something. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9: An Opposition to Cigarettes

Vance and Gord sat together after another exchange of cigarettes. Gord was telling the copper haired Greaser about his annoyance in having to sit next to Jimmy in English. "What annoyed me the most was that he did better than me. He got an A on today's assignment. I got an F. I'm not jealous though."

Vance tried to hold in a laugh. Rich kids always like to be on top, to be the best. Stuff like that didn't concern Vance and his palls. As a Greaser, you weren't expected to be clever. That didn't mean they were _all _stupid though, in fact Vance could bet he was smarter than half of the kids in Bullworth. He wasn't about to remark on Gord's obvious envy though because he had gossip. "Speaking of Jimmy, did you know that he's 'light in the loafers'?"

Gord frowned in confusion. "What? What is that supposed to mean?"

Vance sighed. "He likes boys, ya' dummy."

"WHAT? How do you know?!" gasped Gord.

"Hush up a bit, someone's gonna hear us. I saw him making out with that scrawny Nerd kid, the one in the acting club,"

"Cornelius? Does anyone else know about this?"

"I'd guess so. I mean, Ricky says he's seen him with that Bully with the blonde hair, Trent. Word is they're both bi."

"Woah. I'd never have guessed. You learn something new everyday."

"Well you seem interested. Don't go cheatin' on me now," Vance laughed.

"What? We're not _together_" Gord's face flushed.

"I'm kidin' Gordy! Lighten up!"

"Oh. I'd better be going now anyway. See you soon." Gord got up and left.

When he got to his room in Harrington House, Gord sat down on his bed, feeling annoyed. For one, he felt stupid for thinking that Vance was serious. He knew that they were nothing more than friends. Sure they kissed a bit, but that was just part of their deal. Gord felt his stomach go tight when he thought of that night when he cried to Vance. He remembered the kiss, Vance's lips soft against his. He remembered the rush that he felt, those few moments of euphoria. He shook the thoughts off.

"Stop it Gord. Stop being so stupid," he muttered to himself. He walked slowly to the window, opened it and took out a smoke from his new packet. Leaning on the windowsill, he brought the cigarette to his lips and took a long puff. Gord couldn't help but compare the sensation that washed over him to that of when Vance kissed him. _No, it's not the same, _Gord thought. _The kiss was more satisfying. _Gord dropped his cigarette in shock. He watched it fall to the ground outside as he pondered how he could even think that. It wasn't true, it couldn't be! Gord wouldn't admit that the method of getting the cigarettes gave him more of a buzz than the actual smoking of them did.

* * *

In Bullworth town, there's a building on top of which there's a tap. The tap's connected to the wall of the neighbouring, higher building. It's an excellent place to cause havoc involving water balloons, as it's easy to hide from pedestrians and police officers. That's what Jimmy was going to do with his Sunday afternoon. He'd loiter on the flat roof throwing balloon after balloon at unsuspecting members of the public. At least he would have done if it wasn't already occupied. When Jim reached the top of the ladder, he was met by the sight of a preppy boy sat against the wall of the next building on, smoking.

"Gord?"

"Hopkins?" the boy replied, nearly spitting out his cigarette. "What are you doing here?" he scowled.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Jimmy smirked approaching Gord. He eyed the cigarette. "You know, you really shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you."

"What's it to you, pauper? I came here for some peace and quiet, leave me alone," Gord growled in reply.

Jimmy shook his head. "Nope. You're in my spot, Vendome. I'm quite happy to let you stay here, but I'm not gonna leave just because you want me to. And also could you put that damn thing out? The smoke smells awful."

"Why should I? Damn, I never knew you were such a square. Jimmy Hopkins, proclaims himself to be 'the baddest' yet can't handle a little smoke. You're pathetic," Gord scoffed.

"I'm pathetic? You're the one knocking years off of you life at your own will! And a kid who lost his biological father due to lung disease brought on by chain smoking has a reason to not enjoy smoking, okay pal?" Jimmy snarled. His father died a few years after his parent's divorce, when he was eight. He actually lived with his father up until he got very ill.

The words hit Gord hard and he put out the cigarette. "James… I'm sorry," he said quietly. They were both silent. "My mother died," Gord said abruptly. "I know how it feels."

"Yeah well… let's just forget it." Jimmy went to fill up a balloon at the tap and threw it into the street, hitting a young woman.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled, noticing Jimmy at the top of the roof. Jimmy backed away from the edge and cracked up laughing. Gord stifled a giggle.

Gord looked at Jimmy's grinning face and remembered the conversation he had had with Vance about his sexuality. "… Say Jimmy, Do you know of any bisexuals in our school? Apparently, there are quite a few." It wasn't a very casual way to bring it up, but Gord simply asked on a whim.

Jimmy gave Gord an odd look. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I don't know. But there have been a couple of rumours that you're one of them."

"Oh really? And so what if I am? What does it matter to you? You're gay aren't you?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. I've been paying close attention to you since you told me you didn't actually like Lola, and now I know you actually like Vance."

"I don't like him in that way! And how do you know?" Gord choked.

"I've seen you kiss."

Gord wondered how he could have possibly seen them. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"Would I really do that? Besides, Derby would kill you if he knew. I've gotten you hurt enough already. It's none of my business what sexuality you are, just as it's none of your business what I am, really. I don't care though."

"Thank you," Gord whispered almost inaudibly.

"I think I'm gonna go now. See ya later. And Gord? Not that it means anything to me but I think you should try to quit with the smoking. It can really fuck up your life. Bye."

**AN: Dayum. I've kept a rather constant stream of updates recently. You better be happy, you bunch 'a bitches. Thanks for reading though. **


	10. Chapter 10: Preps vs Greasers vs Jimmy

"Ah! Femme-boy! Good evening!" Garry Smith strode into the dorm room that he and Pete Kowalski shared. Not everyone was lucky enough to have a room to themselves like Jimmy. In fact, Gary and Petey were rather lucky that they were the only two in their room. The other ten rooms either had three or four boys in them. Forty kids to twelve rooms.

"Gary? Where've you been? I haven't seen you in days." Petey was reclined on his bed reading.

"I had some business to take care of. And I see you haven't become any less girlish while I've been gone. I'm almost disappointed," Gary smirked, flopping onto his own bed.

"Shut up," Petey huffed.

"I would but, I need to know about what Jimmy's planning."

"I've told you before, Gary, I don't know. He doesn't really tell me about his plans. I doubt he even has any. Do you really think Jimmy's the sort of guy who thinks before he does something, let alone plans it out?" Petey sighed.

"You may have a point, but I bet Jimmy's smarter than he lets on. He's conniving, evasive, I just know it! He's out to get me,"

"Your paranoia's getting worse. You should really start taking your medication again."

"Geniuses don't need medication," Smith grumbled.

"Just a suggestion. I'm gonna get changed now, just a heads up," warned Pete.

"It's not like I haven't seen you topless before Pete, we're roommates. I think I can handle your scrawny little body. We're both men here. Oh, wait," Garry snickered.

Pete rolled his eyes and stood up, turning his back to Gary. He began removing the t-shirt and jeans he had been wearing. It's not like he was in his uniform all of the time.

"You're really quite skinny Petey. Your shoulder blades look like they're about to break right through your skin. You should eat more, or exercise or something," Gary frowned.

"Wow. Am I hearing this properly? Genuine concern from Gary Smith? Well for your information, this is just the way I am. I can't help being small and thin." Pete slid on his pyjamas.

"I wasn't concerned. I couldn't care less about you."

"Then why were you telling me to gain weight?" Pete raised his eyebrows as he sat back onto his bed.

"Because… you look pathetic."

"I really don't care."

"Yeah. Sure you don't," Gary grinned menacingly.

"I don't!" Petey replied.

"Your frustrated tone suggests otherwise. I guess I'd better get changed too, though. My brain needs to rest. You wouldn't know though, would you, the effort it takes to have a brain that processes so much." Gary began to strip off. He wasn't exactly muscle bound either, but had more flesh on him than Pete.

"I'm not dumb, you know?" Petey protested.

Gary shrugged. "You're clever enough to get by I suppose. But you're not at the height of intellectual brilliance like some of us more gifted souls." He finished getting dressed and got into his bed.

"Whatever. You ready for me to turn out the light?" Pete asked. Gary nodded and Petey flipped the switch on the lamp beside his bed and snuggled into his covers. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Femme."

Petey let out a sigh of annoyance and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jimmy Hopkins set off into New Coventry to look for Johnny. His plans to get the Greasers on his side hadn't exactly worked. What was Jimmy supposed to do? Lola basically forced herself onto him! Okay, so maybe she didn't. Once again, Jimmy was being extremely hypocritical. He had let Gord get beat up for 'stealing' Lola from Johnny and now there Jimmy was, sneaking into the tenements to get her stuff back in the hope of another kiss. That was all about to be history though. He'd just apologise to Johnny, and if he gave him any trouble, he had his trusty slingshot with him. It would all just blow over.

When he got to New Coventry though, he was met by Lola Lombardi who started going on about some fight. She told Jimmy that everyone was fighting for her except Jimmy. Jimmy saw this as a perfect opportunity. If he couldn't speak with Johnny like a civilized human being, he'd just talk with his fists. It was time to beat Johnny Vincent.

* * *

The Preppies stood in the hallway of Harrington House, talking amongst themselves, waiting for Derby. They were about to fight the Greasers, as Lola had explained to Jimmy. The fight between the rival gangs was traditionally called 'The Rumble, and had been called so by two decades worth of Preps and Greasers through the history of Bullworth.

"You guys ready? This is gonna be great!" Parker cheered excitedly to Tad, Chad and Gord. Tad and Chad let out whoops of agreement while Gord made a feeble attempt at a smile.

"Is something wrong Gord? You're usually excited about fights with the Greasers! What's up?" Tad questioned.

"Nothing, really. I just don't see the point in this. I never cared about Lola in the first place."

"Yes, well some of us _do_ care about her!" Chad declared.

"What? After she used you for your money? You know very well that _she_ doesn't care about _you_. She only cares about material goods," Gord scoffed in reply.

Chad was about to comment back when Parker interrupted to keep the peace. "Break it up guys. Anyway, this isn't about Lola. We're just giving those Greasebags what they have coming to them. That's what a rumble is about, right? So stop arguing."

"Yes. Exactly, Parker. Just stop with your bickering, you two. You're both acting like infants," Tad agreed.

Derby Harrington walked down the large staircase, leading to the lobby. "Men, today is the day for vengeance! We shall not forgive those filthy paupers for what they did to Gord! Now are you ready to fight like the gentleman you are?"

"YEAH!" came the loud response.

"THEN WE SHALL GO! WE SHALL WIN!"

The large gang made their way over to New Coventry where the Greasers, lead by Johnny were waiting. "Derby," Johnny greeted curtly.

"Johnny," Derby replied in an equally blunt tone.

"We're gonna ruin you. We'll teach your boys not to mess with other guys' girls."

"Good look with that," Derby snickered.

"Alright then." Johnny shoved Derby and a loud roar of chanting and taunts came from each side of the street where the two cliques stood. The fight had begun.

Everyone ran off in different directions, spreading around the fight. Gord's initial plan was to run off and hide somewhere but this was faltered by Lucky De Luca launching into him as he was about to dodge down an alley. He had to fight.

* * *

Back at the academy, Pete sat in his room, sketching. Gary was there too, pretending to be doing homework instead of admiring Peter's work. He would never admit it, but he did think that Petey was a good artist. The cell phone on Petey's bedside table began to ring. It was Jimmy.

"Hello!" Pete answered.

"Yo, Pete it's me."

"Yeah, I know. What do you want?"

"I need you to come to New Coventry. There's this massive fight between the Greasers and the Preps. I might need your help," Jimmy explained.

"A fight? Will I get hurt?" Pete asked cautiously. He wasn't really in the mood to do anything that involved going outside, especially not fighting.

"No, no. Just stay on the lookout. I have a feeling that Johnny Vincent has business with me. Just follow us and find a way to help. I'm gonna go and find him now. Stay out of sight." With that, Jimmy hung up.

"Aw man," Petey had no choice but to go. "I'm going out Gary, see you later."

"Hopkins wants you, doesn't he? I knew you were on his side," Gary scowled.

"Look, he needs me. He's my only friend. Now if you excuse me,"

"What about me?" Gary interrupted. "Am I not your friend?"

"No Gary, you aren't. I thought friends were for the weak. You've made it pretty clear that you don't like me, so what's it to you if I do help Jimmy? Bye, 'friend," Petey replied bitterly, putting on his coat before exiting the dorm. He made his way to new Coventry on his bike.

It didn't take him long to find Jimmy beating up Peanut, Vance and Lefty in an alleyway. He watched from another alley across the street. He thought he was safe there until he heard the pounding of feet running from behind him. Pete tensed up and braced himself for a beating until the feet stopped and the person began panting. He turned round to see Gord Vendome, bent over, trying to catch his breath. Gord looked up, then flopped to the ground.

Petey gasped. "Are you okay?"

Gord sat up and nodded. "Yeah. Just tired," he replied breathlessly.

"Need any help?" Petey offered Gord a hand to get up. Gord clasped his hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Thank you. You're Peter Kowalski, right? Jimmy's friend?"

"That's me."

"Where is Jimmy by the way?"

"Across there." Pete pointed to the alley.

"Ah. He's beating up the Greaseballs. Wait, that one with the red hair is Vance!" Gord exclaimed. "Oh dear. I'll have to help him later."

"What?" Pete questioned. "Why would you help a Greaser?"

"None of your business."

They both stood and watched as Jimmy shouted at the Greaser boys that he had beaten. Another one of his stupid victory 'speeches'. They watched as Johnny appeared behind him.

"You treacherous little snake! You think you're tough huh?" Johnny yelled.

"You don't need any more of this Johnny!" Jimmy replied.

"You laugh at me, you turn on me, you get it on with that harlot who I…I love! I'm gonna destroy you!"

"Aright calm down man, it's cool! You lost, no big deal! We can all be friends!"

"You're done kid! Finished! You learn to keep your hands off my girl!" Johnny took Jimmy down just in time for the cops to arrive.

"Get out of here! The cops!" another greaser yelled.

"Good luck Jimmy! I'll kick your ass later." Johnny ran off, followed promptly by Jimmy. They both began cycling down the path to the junkyard.

Petey turned to Gord. "I gotta go, duty calls, you know!" He got on his bike and followed the road where a police car was now perusing Jimmy. "Jesus Christ. Can't he stay out of trouble for just one minute?" Petey muttered to himself.

When he made it to the junkyard, Pete climbed onto a car. He told Jimmy to help him get to the magnetised crane, and was able to once Jimmy had taken the nearby greasers out with his slingshot. He worked out how to operate it and managed to get Johnny off of his bike, making it a fair fight. Jimmy, of course, won and managed to get Johnny on his side while Pete watched from the crane, glad that he could help.

So, Jimmy had the Greaser clique, and there would, hopefully for Gord, be no more organised fights between the Greasers and the Preps for the rest of the year. At least some of Gord's troubles were over.

**AN: Well I spared you of as much mission dialogue as possible this time. This took me a while to write, wow. We actually see some of Gary this chapter to. Well. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews and stuff are always helpful and stuff. I tolerate you all. Bye. **


	11. Chapter 11: Confrontations

"Hey! Wait, Jimmy! ... Can I come for once?" Petey yelled after Jimmy before slumping back onto his chair. All Pete wanted was to be included. He didn't know why he even bothered anymore. He'd spend all this time, telling Jimmy what course of action to take next and he'd never see it in practice. Jimmy sure didn't know how to treat his only friend. That asshole.

"Your boyfriend ditch you again Petey?" said a voice from the top floor of the library. Pete looked up to see Gary leaning over the balcony, glaring at him.

"Gary? How long have you been here?"

"A while. Long enough to hear you tell Jimmy how to get to the Nerds. You know, maybe I was wrong. Maybe Jimmy is just as dumb as he looks. Maybe you're the one with the plans, and Jimmy just does what you tell him. I should have known that even you'd turn on me. What have I ever done to you?" Gary spat.

"Oh, I don't know Gary! Let me think!" Pete said sarcastically. "Oh yeah, you pick on me, you kicked me in the balls that one time and you purposely turned all of my shirts pink! I could go on, but I can't be bothered with you today."

"I told you, that shirt thing was an accident. Who knew that adding a red pair of boxers into your wash load would turn all of your white stuff pink? I sure didn't!" Gary smirked. Gary walked down the stairs and over to Petey's table.

"What reason do I have to like you or be on your side Gary? You're… you're an asshole!"

"What's this? Spineless little Petey is growing a backbone?" laughed Gary.

"Just leave me alone!" Pete scowled.

"No, Pete. I'm not about to leave you alone anytime soon. Not after you betrayed me."

"I betrayed you, huh? That's rich, Gary. I never agreed to stick by you. Sure, I said I was going to keep out of all of this but I can't. I liked you, I wanted to be your friend but you treat me like crap!"

"Aw, Petey. You liked me? Did you have a crush on me? Are you so angry because you're in love with me?" Gary mocked. He leaned in so his face was close to Petey's.

"Shut the fuck up!" Petey whispered through gritted teeth.

Gary feigned shock. "PETEY! That language is atrocious! Ladies shouldn't say foul words like that!"

Pete stood up. "I'm so fucking done with your bullshit Gary. I don't give a shit about what you think about me anymore, you prick! You're a psychopath! I've tried to be nice, I've tried to help you, and I told you to start taking your meds again because I cared about you, I was your only friend! I'm not so weak, I'm tougher than you think, and I know that because I've put up with you for all this time! But that's it. You're a complete dick. See you later, jerk!" Petey stormed out of the library.

"Fine you bitch! I don't care!" Gary called after him.

Mrs Carvin, the librarian bustled into the main room of the library. She had been enjoying the quiet of her office before she was disturbed by Pete and Gary's muffled yells. "What is going on in here Gary Smith?"

"Nothing Miss. Just… a lively book discussion."

Carvin gave him an odd look but said nothing more, and left.

* * *

That evening Gary walked into his dorm room to find Petey sat on his bed sketching furiously. He completely ignored Gary as he walked in.

"So… why haven't you moved rooms or something? I thought you hated me," Gary said quietly sitting on his own bed. There was a hint of humour in his voice.

Pete looked up slowly and stopped sketching. "I do hate you. Nobody else would swap rooms with me. Nobody wants to share a room with you."

"Aw, you poor thing. You must be so upset."

"I really don't care Gary. Just shut up."

"You don't care? I'm so hurt!" Gary smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, I'd better be careful, don't want you yelling at me again! You used some pretty creative language in that little speech. I never expected you to even know half of those bad-boy words. You always seemed like such a nice little boy."

"Can you not do this right now? I'm busy. Leave me alone," Pete sighed. His anger from before had simmered down a lot but he still felt like kicking Gary's ass.

"What're you drawing? Is it something angsty?" Gary teased.

"… It's a tree. It's homework."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"… You know, you never did answer me before," Gary started.

"What?" Petey replied, confused. He couldn't recall not answering any of Gary's recent questions.

"In the library, I asked you if you had a crush on me… you told me to shut up. Does that mean you _do_ like me?"

"… No, of course not. I'm not gay. Why're you asking? Do you have a crush on _me_?"

"Pfft, no! I'm not gay either! Don't be an idiot!" Gary replied.

"That reply was a bit too defensive if you ask me, Gary."

"Yeah, well… shut up."

* * *

Gord was taking a walk through Bullworth town. Sure, it was a bit dangerous there could have been Greasers or Townies around and it was getting dark, but Gord found that quite exciting. The sights in the less rich parts of Bullworth were truly intriguing. BullworthTown may not have been the poorest area but it wasn't as nice as the Vale. He wasn't expecting to see anyone he was friends with in the area either, so a perfect place to go. He was just walking past the old, run down cinema when he saw a Greaser approaching him on a bike. Normally, this would have prompted him to dodge down an alley and hope that he hadn't been seen, but the Greaser in question was Vance.

"Vance! Hello!" Gord waved. Vance saw him and began to stop. He got of his bike and strutted towards Gord.

"What's the word, mockin' bird?" he grinned.

"I… what?" replied a puzzled Gord.

"Never mind. It's good to see you man. Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about somethin'. We'd better go somewhere a bit more private." He lead Gord to the ally behind the abandoned cinema. As soon as they were out of sight, he began kissing Gord all over his neck.

"I thought you wanted to talk about something?" Gord said nervously.

"It can wait," Vance replied hastily, pulling Gord closer.

"Vance! I don't want any cigarettes today! I'm fine!"

"Shut up, Gord," Vance took off his jacket and threw it to the ground and got back to kissing Gord, his hands slowly making their way down Gord's back.

"Vance, stop. What did you want to talk about? I don't have time for this! And put your jacket back on, you're going to get a cold."

Vance kissed him on the lips to shut him up, his hands squeezing Gord's waist. "I can't stop myself anymore, baby I need this," he whispered between kisses.

Then Gord bitchslapped him across the face. "VANCE, I AM NOT YOUR WHORE!"

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Vance whined.

"For not listening to me. Now did you drag me round here just to get it on with me or did you actually want to talk to me about something?" Gord said firmly.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I did want to talk to you, I just couldn't help myself. You're so cute when you're mad, Gordy," Vance smiled sheepishly.

"Just tell me what's wrong already!"

"… There ain't nothing wrong Gord, quite the opposite in fact," Vance took a deep breath. "I've never felt like this before. Whenever I see you, I feel all weird. I can't stop thinkin' about you. All this tension's killin' me. I think… I think I'm in love with you, rich kid."

Gord was speechless. He was at a complete loss for words. He tried to speak but all that would come out of his moth were strained sounds. He didn't know how to answer. He didn't know how to feel. He could feel tears brimming in his eyes and he wasn't sure why. "V-Vance… I d-don't know…" was all he could manage before bursting into tears and running home.

"DAMN IT! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" Vance yelled kicking a trashcan. He felt tears start to pour from his own eyes. He tried to resist them. Tough guys don't cry. He picked his leather jacket up off of the dirty ground and put it on slowly, sniffling.

* * *

Gord burst through the doors of Harrington House and ran to his bedroom, still weeping, ignoring the cries of "GORD! ARE YOU OKAY?" or "GORD WHAT'S WRONG?" He leaped onto his bed and curled up in a ball. How could he let himself act this way? He knew very well that it was pathetic and stupid, but there was just no stopping it. After a couple of minutes there was a knock at his door.

"Go away!" Gord groaned.

"Gord it's me Pinky," he heard from outside.

"Go away Pinky!" he repeated.

The door opened. The girl had no respect for privacy. "Gord, what's wrong? This isn't like you at all," she said softly. She closed the door and went to sit next Gord on his bed.

"I can't tell you," the boy sobbed.

"Gord, you can tell me anything. I'm your friend, it's okay."

"You'll just tell everyone else!"

"I won't if you don't want me to. Come on,"

Gord sat up and wiped his eyes. "Pinky… please just leave me alone. I'm really confused right now, so just let me calm down a bit."

"Fine!" Pinky huffed, getting up abruptly. "I was only trying to help!" She stormed out of the room, leaving Gord alone and completely dazed.

** AN: Woah. Some drama this time. It made me really satisfied, writing the part where Petey gave Gary a piece of his mind. All through the game I just wanted Petey to just start spontaneously yelling about how much Gary pissed him off. And also, poor Vance. Poor Gord too. I don't know what to do about that now, I feel really bad. Shit. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you want. That'd be kinda cool. **


	12. Chapter 12: Guilty Dates

Gord set off to his English class early again. He hadn't been talking to his friends much in the past couple of days, so there was no reason to stay in Harrington House after he had eaten his breakfast. He hadn't had the ability to think of anything but Vance recently; this whole situation was getting out of control. When he got to his class, he was fifteen minuets early. He expected it to be empty. But when he entered, he was greeted by the sight of Hopkins.

"Good morning," Jimmy said.

"Hello there," Gord replied monotonously.

"So what's wrong this time?" Jimmy questioned.

"Whatever could you mean, Hopkins?" Gord sat down next to him.

"Come on, Gord. I can tell something's up. I'm not as dumb as I look."

Gord took a minute to consider his options. Jimmy had no right to pry into Gord's personal business. On the other hand, this whole thing was killing Gord inside. Jimmy was the only one that knew that Gord was gay, making him really the only person he could talk to.

"Fine," Gord sighed. "Vance Medici told me that he's in love with me."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that good?"

"I don't know. It's rather complicated really, James. I don't know if I feel the same way. I can't bring myself to talk to him about it. I don't know what I want."

"Oh. Well… maybe you should explore your options?" Jimmy answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you should see how you feel about other people. How can you know that Vance is right for you until you know what it's like to kiss someone else?"

"But then I'd feel… guilty," Gord shuddered at the last word. Guilt wasn't something he had felt often until recently. "I don't really want to hurt Vance."

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him. And if he really loves you, he'll understand."

"But who would... who would I try?"

"There are a few people. And there's always me," Jimmy smirked.

Gord's jaw dropped. "Are you suggesting what I think you are, James?!"

"I sure hope so. What do you say?"

Gord frowned. "I don't know."

"Aw, come on, it probably won't mean anything anyway. I'm here for you Gord. I'm only helping you out," Jimmy explained.

"…Okay, fine. But Vance can never find out about this."

"Not now, class is starting soon. How about we meet up tonight, at the lookout in Old Bullworth Vale?" Jim suggested.

Gord nodded in response. He couldn't help thinking that this really wasn't a good idea. At least the lookout was one of the more private places in Bullworth. It overlooked the carnival and the lighthouse and was quite a nice place to go. There weren't usually many people there either. While considering this, Gord's thoughts stopped short. He's just agreed to a date with Jimmy Hopkins. A date with Hopkins?! Gord, in his own opinion, had hit a new low.

* * *

Despite the fact that he was having second thoughts about the date, Gord still made an effort. He wore a light blue Aquaberry polo shirt and beige slacks, so as not to look too overdressed, and put on a brave face. He had a mixture of feelings, swirling around in his stomach: guilt, nervousness and, for some reason, excitement. He sat on a bench and waited for James.

A pair of hands squeezed his shoulders softly from behind, making him jump. "Hey Gord." He could hear the amusement in Hopkins voice.

"James! For God's sake, don't scare me like that!" Gord looked up at Jimmy, who was holding something behind his back.

"Sorry" Jimmy grinned. "You look good." He sat down and Joined Gord on the bench.

"Thank you." There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Look, Gord, I realise that you're probably quite nervous about this. Don't worry. And look, I brought you some flowers!" He produced the flowers from behind his back.

Gord was genuinely rather touched by the gesture. "You're such a sentimentalist! Thank you!" He took the flowers. He was really quite surprised.

"Well, I try," Jimmy smiled

"I'm sorry, but I didn't bring anything for you."

"It's alright. You didn't need to."

"It's weird. I've never seen you like this before. You don't strike me as the romantic type, and… I feel strangely attracted to you," Gord rushed.

Jimmy leaned in to kiss Gord fervently. Their arms wrapped around each other as their lips pressed forcefully together. Jimmy's fingers ran through Gord's hair as they sat and made out. When they pulled away Gord's confusion rushed back into his head. He had enjoyed the kiss a lot more than he had expected andhoped to. It felt so wrong, but so right.

"So, how was it? Do you know how you feel about Vance yet?" Jimmy asked.

Gord shook his head silently.

"Oh. So what're you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I thought this would make it better, help me decide but… it's worse now," Gord answered.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't expect to enjoy kissing you."

"I have to say, Gord, out of all the people I've made out with you're possibly my favourite," Jimmy sighed.

"James. Please stop playing with my emotions," Gord frowned sadly.

"What're you talking about?"

"You're so rude to me, but then you're really nice. You give me advice on what to do, but only so you'll gain something from it. It's not fair. I know I'm probably not even your favourite, you just think I'll be stupid enough to believe you."

"I don't think you're stupid, Gord. And… you are my favourite, kind of. When you punched me, all those months ago when I won the boxing challenge, I liked you more because you stood up to me and that was cool. You may be a bit prissy but underneath all your snobbery, you're a nice guy. I mean, for a Prep, you're very accepting of Vance and that's admirable. I'm sorry if I've made this all more confusing for you, but I really, really like you. Just… give this whole thing some thought. See you around," Jimmy said before getting up and leaving.

Gord let out a groan of anguish. Now he _really_ didn't know what to do.

**AN: Eh. I kind of have a plan from here on out. I'm not sure if I'll stick with it. Thanks for reading, as always.**


	13. Chapter 13: Damn It Jimmy!

Vance was sat on a counter in the auto shop silently watching his friends, Ricky Pucino and Lucky De Luca try to fix up an old car. Vance wasn't paying much attention though, as he had other things on his mind.

"Vance, could you get off your ass and help us out?" Ricky requested.

"Yeah, man, you're actin' weird. You usually love workin' on cars!" Lucky added.

Vance got up. "Fine. What should I do?"

"Check the wheels for us," replied Lucky.

"Really though man, what's up? You're always daydreamin'. What's the deal?" Ricky asked.

"I think I'm in love guys," Vance sighed.

There were cheers and wolf whistles from both of the other boys. "That's great!" Ricky grinned, patting Vance on the back, "So who's the lucky lady?"

"See, here's the thing… it's not a lady."

Ricky gasped. "You mean you're gay?"

"Bisexual," Vance shrugged casually. "You guys are okay with this?"

"… Yeah. You're like a brother to me, man. I love ya' no matter what," Lucky said ruffling Vance's hair.

"Hey! Don't mess with the hair!" Vance swatted Lucky's hands away and smoothed down his hair.

"Lucky's right though. We Greasers, we're like a family. We might fight sometimes but you guys mean the world to me. You go be in love with who you wanna be in love with," Ricky smiled.

"So who is he?" Lucky grilled.

Vance frowned slightly. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"Aw come on!" Ricky pleaded.

"Nope, not tellin'!"

"Why not? What's so bad about him that you can't tell us?" Ricky questioned.

"You guys promise not to get mad at me?" Vance sighed. The other two Greasers nodded in response. "It's Gord. Gord Vendome."

"VENDOME! MAN! NOT ONLY IS HE A PREP BUT HE ALSO PUT THE MOVES ON LOLA! VANCE, HOW COULD YOU?" Ricky yelled.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! HE'S NOT LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW THE WHOLE STORY!" Vance yelled back.

"Could you two be a little quieter? I'm tryin' my best to keep my cool here but if any of the other boys hear you, you're done for Vance," Lucky said in a low voice. "Now, what can you possibly see in a little snake like him? Does he even swing that way?"

"I told you, he's not a snake. It was all a misunderstanding." Vance explained Gord's situation to his friends.

"…So Gord didn't even want to steal Lola off of Johnny?" Ricky asked calmly.

"Exactly. He's not a bad guy. It's his scumbag friends that are the problem. I mean sure, he's kinda snooty sometimes, but I guess that's how he was raised. Look, I love him. I don't know if he feels the same about me but I need you guys to support me with this. And please, don't tell anyone else. Okay?" requested Vance.

Lucky exhaled heavily. "You got a death wish kid. But, whatever sails your ship I guess."

* * *

Gord exited the Aquaberry outlet in Bullworth Vale, two shopping bags in hands and started to make his way back the Academy. Gord needed a bit of retail therapy, just to keep his mind off of everything. It was a warm, sunny day, but the slight breeze wafting through the air kept Gord cool. Despite his stress, Gord was in high spirits. He was on the sidewalk next to the beach when an aquaberry clad young woman and a rather scruffy looking young man caught is eye. They were kissing. Gord walked cautiously down the steps to the beach to get a closer look. Just as he had expected, the girl was Pinky, and the boy, none other than our resident Casanova, Jimmy Hopkins.

"Oh Jimmy, this romance is so dangerous," Pinky breathed.

"It's worth it," Jimmy replied.

Gord carefully put his bags down onto the sand, and walked over to the 'happy couple'. "Why, hello there James. Found a new favourite have we?"

"Gord!" Jimmy gasped, "It's not what it looks like!"

"I was right. You really do think I'm stupid, don't you? Why did you pretend to like me so much? Because you couldn't stand that someone you had a chance with might have liked someone else? You really are pathetic Jim."

"What's going on?" Pinky was thoroughly puzzled.

"It doesn't matter dear, I'll see you later," Gord told her, "And James? Don't you dare mess with my emotions ever again, you prick!" Gord picked up his bags and briskly walked home. It was all painfully obvious to Gord now. He was foolish to think that a boy like Hopkins would stick to one person. It was like he had to have everyone to himself. Gord began to question himself, after all, he had just ignored Vance for the past few days, while considering whether Jimmy was worth pursuing. Maybe this had helped Gord slightly though, as he had never felt this much guilt in his life. He had betrayed Vance. It's not like they were dating or anything but Vance had poured his heart out, told Gord how he really felt, and all Gord had done was make out with another boy, just to see what it was like. But everything was clear now, at least. Gord knew what he had to do.

* * *

Late that evening, Vance was sat in his usual spot, waiting for Gord, just in case, as he had been doing for the past week. He wasn't expecting much, all he could really do was hope. That's all he had. It came as an immense surprise when he heard, once again, the click of fancy shoes approaching him. He looked up in shock to see Gord walking quickly towards him. Gord sat down next to the dazed Greaser.

"… Vance," the Prep whispered, unable to look the other boy in the eyes. "I love you too."

Vance broke into an almost silent laugh. "Why didn't you say so sooner? Would've saved me days of heartache."

A smile played on Gord's lips. "Because I'm an idiot. I let other things get in the way. It's stupid. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just… just glad to have you back."

"This is a mess Vance. What are we going to do? I'm a Prep, you're a Greaser, our friends will never approve," Gord ran his hand through his own hair.

"I don't give a shit what they think, Gordy. All I know is that I'm in love with you, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop that."

"We're like… Romeo and Juliet, doomed lovers," Gord cried dramatically.

Vance giggled. "Don't be such a drama queen. We'll work this out somehow. Just you wait."

"I really hope you're right, Vance."

**AN: So… this will probably be permanently Gord/Vance now. If you were really hoping for some more Gord and Jimmy action, I'm really sorry. I guess this might get interesting now. Can two rival gangs be brought together by an adorable couple? Probably not. Well, see you next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14: The Big Game

A few weeks later, it was the day of the big football game between the Bullworth Bullhorns and the team of another nearby school. While Jimmy was running around causing trouble for the Jocks as instructed by the nerds, Vance and Gord were deciding the best, most inconspicuous place to sit together during the game.

"Do we really have to go? It seems like more trouble than it's worth," complained Gord as they stood in a quiet corner of the school building.

"Come on, it'll be fun. It'll be our first date too," Vance beamed.

Gord rolled his eyes. "Watching those morons tackle each other isn't exactly my idea of a fun date. And what if somebody notices us together? What will we do then?"

"It's simple! We'll just pretend we're fightin'. They won't think twice about it."

"I suppose you're right. Who would suspect boys from rival cliques like us were dating?" Gord's tone brightened a bit.

Vance patted his boyfriend on the back. "See? There ya' go! But I guess there's not much I can do about you not enjoying it, sorry."

"Oh it will be all right! As cliché as it may sound, I don't mind doing something I don't like as long as you're there too," Gord replied.

"You're gettin' all soppy now Gord."

"I'm sorry, just telling you the truth."

"I didn't say I minded!"

"Well good. A boy of your nature could use a little 'softening up'," Gord smirked.

"You're a weird kid, Gordy," Vance said, ruffling the slightly shorter boy's hair.

Gord dodged away from Vance. "Hey! If I did that to you, you'd go off and sulk somewhere. It takes time to look good you know!"

"Of course I know! How long do you think it takes to do my hair? It ain't no walk in the park!"

Gord let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, can we just forget about this? The football game will be starting so, so we'd better get going."

The boys walked together to the football field, shoving and insulting each other every so often so that nothing seemed out of the ordinary to the other students. When they arrived at the field, the stands were starting to fill up. Thankfully, there weren't many Greasers or Preps there, and no one called Vance or Gord over to sit with them. They sat somewhere at the back as not many people tended to sit there. They could both hear a lot of gossip about something Jimmy had done to the Jocks, but Gord stopped listening. He still didn't want to hear anything about that imbecile, regardless of how negative it was. He just wanted to permanently block Jimmy out of his life.

* * *

In the changing room of the gym, Ted was up in arms. "I can't believe Hopkins did all of that shit to us!" he yelled at his team members.

"It doesn't matter any more though, does it? He's on our side now, right?" Casey responded.

Ted punched a locker in anger. "That doesn't take away from the fact that he embarrassed us in front of the whole school!"

"He made me drink his piss!" Kirby cried.

"Guys, we need to calm down. We've got a game in five minutes and if we don't pull ourselves together, we ain't gonna win!" Bo told them all.

Ted nodded. "Huh. I guess you're right. Well, I've gotta hand it to the kid, he's got guts. I'd never stand up to a guy like me if I was a pipsqueak like him!"

"Hey!" Kirby and Dan, who were both similar heights to Jimmy, grunted in unison.

"Well, the point is that we have to go out there and give it our all! There's no time for slacking! LET'S WIN THIS THING BOYS!"

The team cheered in response and went to the football field.

The team's apparent cheeriness, however, did not pay off. No member of the team could properly focus on the game as a result of Jimmy's relentless pranking and they lost by a long shot. Kirby Olsen took the longest to get changed afterwards, and so was the last to exit the gym. Waiting outside was Trent Northwick.

"Hey babe," Trent smiled slyly.

"What are you doing here, Gaylord?" Kirby growled.

Trent smirked. "Waiting for you of course. You seem a little tense. Want a massage?"

"Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood,"

"Aw, why not? Is it because you lost the game, because that's nothing a little 'shirts and skins' can't solve!"

Kirby shoved the blonde haired bully. "You're askin' for some poundcake, aren't ya'?"

"I don't know. It depends what you mean by poundcake," Trent snickered.

Kirby could feel his face heating up, "Th-that's not what it means, ya' pervert!"

"Stop pretending, Kirbs. You can't resist me!"

"I can and I will!" Kirby began to walk off angrily.

Trent caught his arm and quickly pulled him in close. "Are you sure?"

Kirby didn't even try to pull away. "Oh man, your cologne smells good," he breathed, inhaling Trent's scent. "But, get off me!" He started struggling, remembering that he was supposed to be mad.

Trent held on tight. "Oh come on, there's no one around! We're free to do whatever we want!"

"Dude! There are prefects everywhere!"

"What about the shed that stores sporting equipment? That's empty right?"

"I don't know what you're alluding to, Trent! I ain't gonna fulfil your filthy fantasies or nothin'!" argued Kirby.

"Really?"

"…NO!"

"You hesitated! You want to, I just know it!"

"…I… FINE! Fuck you. I hate you," grumbled Kirby.

"Haha, yeah. Fuck me indeed," Trent giggled in reply, dragging Kirby to the sports shed.

* * *

"Phew. I'm beat, I'd better get some rest," Jimmy sighed to himself, walking across the football field towards the old Jock clubhouse that he had received a few days prior. As he approached though, he could hear some rather strange noises coming from inside, like moaning. He knocked on the door. "Hello? Is there somebody in there?"

The moaning promptly stopped followed by some angry shouts and somebody else saying "I'm really sorry! I didn't know anybody used this place! You should've told me!"

"I knew this was a bad idea, you bastard!" The other person yelled back.

Jimmy decided enough was enough and just opened the door. "…Hey you two!" He grinned at the naked boys who were stood in the middle of the room.

"Hi Jimmy!" Trent smiled back.

Kirby quickly pulled on his pants, and stormed out.

"No rush Kirby," Jimmy sighed.

Trent put his clothes on too. "Well… see you later Jimmy. I'm sorry about…uh, the sheets." He then made a quick exit, yelling "COME ON I SAID I WAS SORRY!" after Kirby.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Jimmy groaned. He sure as hell wasn't sleeping in there tonight.

**AN: Well then. Some Kirby/Trent action. Aw yiss! Thank you for reading as always.**


	15. Chapter 15: Gossip

The day after the game, Tad knocked on Gord's bedroom door and slipped into the room. "Gord, wake up. I need to talk to you."

Gord groaned and looked at the clock on his bedside table. "Tad, it's 6:30am! Could you not have waited a bit longer? What do you want?"

"I couldn't wait. I need to dispel some rumours." He sat down on the chair at Gord's desk. "Please tell me you weren't_ really_ sat with a Greaser at the football game yesterday. I wasn't there but I overheard Christy Martin practically yelling it to her friends."

Gord laughed nervously. "Come on now, Tad! Christy is the schools biggest gossip! How could you possibly believe her? Besides, she's on the cheerleading squad. She was probably too busy to notice something like that."

"Well, I did think about that, so I decided just to ignore it. That is, I ignored it until I heard one of the Nerds tell his 'amigos' about how he sees you and a certain Vance Medici together a lot," Tad replied, smirking slightly. Although he would certainly not be pleased if the rumours turned out to be true, he found interrogating Gord slightly amusing.

"Th-that is completely preposterous! The very thought! Why would I hang out with a Greaser? I thought you knew me better than that!"

There were some footsteps on the corridor outside the room. Pinky burst through the door. "Could you keep it down?!" Pinky had recently moved from the girl's dorm to Harrington House since she spent most of her time there anyway. She slept in the room next to Gord's and was a rather light sleeper.

"I'm so sorry, Pinky, but Tad decided that this was an appropriate time to catechize me!" Gord hissed.

"Well, since I'm here, I think I'll join in." Pinky took a seat at the end of Gord's bed. "So. What were you doing with Vance Medici at the game last night?" she inquired.

"I knew it!" Tad gasped.

Gord would have very much liked to go into a sudden coma or something in that moment. What was he supposed to say? They'd surely exile him from his comfortable life in Harrington house. He'd have to move into the boy's dorm. And then, the only thing he'd have left would be Vance! … But maybe that wasn't so bad.

"Well, Gord. Spill it," Pinky narrowed her eyes at Gord. "And what was all that with you and Jimmy at the beach a few weeks ago?"

Gord buried his face into his covers, avoiding the questioning looks from both of his friends. "It's a long story," he mumbled.

"And we've got time. Come on Gord. We're your best friends!" Tad encouraged.

"Fine! I'm gay!" murmured Gord.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain anything," Pinky replied.

"Okay then. Vance is my boyfriend." He braced himself, sure that the reaction would not be good.

"Gord!? You're dating a filthy greasebag!? I mean I'm all for you being homosexual and everything, but… he's a greaser!" Tad was livid.

"Tad calm down. I, for one, am glad that Gord is in love. It's like Romeo and Juliet," Pinky beamed.

"That's what I said," Gord smiled slightly.

Tad's jaw dropped. "Pinky! How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because, there's nothing to be angry about. You can't choose who you fall in love with. I know that the Greasers are our mortal enemies and everything, but can't we just let this one slide? We don't even know Vance properly. He might be nice." Pinky gave an encouraging smile to Gord.

Tad sighed, calming down a bit. "Well, weren't you beaten up by the Greasers pretty recently, Gord? How do you know you can trust him?"

"He helped me. He came back and made sure I was alright, he even took me home." Gord explained. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone. Especially not Derby. He'd kill me, for sure."

"Fine, but I'm really not okay with this. Please just be careful, Gord." Tad left the room, leaving Pinky squealing at Gord.

"Oh my gosh, I'm really happy for you! I've always wanted a gay friend!"

"Pinky? Can you not…?"

She composed herself. "I'm sorry. This is just really exciting. Have you kissed?"

"Multiple times, now can you leave me alone? I'm really tired," Gord grumbled.

Pinky giggled. "You're always so grumpy. And you never did explain what was going on with Jimmy."

"It doesn't matter. Just go, please?"

"Okay," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Bye, drama queen."

After she had gone though, Gord couldn't get back to sleep.

How could he have let them find out? He was going to have to do something that would prevent any more of the Preps from realising.

* * *

He met Vance that night, in the usual place. "Vance, what size clothes are you?" Gord inquired without greeting the auburn haired boy.

"What? Why?"

Gord huffed, "Because, Vance, people are starting to notice us!"

"What? Like, together? Huh. I don't care," Vance grinned, patting the space beside him, signalling for Gord to sit down.

Gord slumped down and leaned against his boyfriend. "This isn't funny! How can't you care? If people find out then…"

"_Relax_, Princess. Johnny said that things are cool between the Greasers and the Preps now."

"What?"

"So that Hopkins kid beat up the Jocks, right? Well now, he basically has control over the whole school, the clique leaders are eatin' out of the palm of his hand. Johnny can't stop talking about the guy! And apparently, today, he and Derby made friends! Johnny and Derby, getting along! I never thought I'd see the day!" Vance explained, his smile wide.

"Oh my goodness! Could it be that Hopkins has done something good, for one? So what does this mean for us?"

"It means that although I'm not plannin' on tellin' anyone else outright, if a few people happen to find out, nothin' bad is gonna happen. No wars, no fights, no banishment from our cliques. Man, this is great!"

"Wait, you said you're not planning on telling anyone _else_? Does that mean someone already knows?" questioned Gord.

"Ricky and Lucky. They wouldn't shut up about askin' who I liked. I told them a while ago actually, before we were dating. Sorry," Vance replied sheepishly.

"No, no, it's quite alright. I told Pinky and Tad this morning anyway. Ugh, they were being _so_ annoying. Considering that they're my closest friends, I really hate them sometimes," Gord complained.

"What did you want to know my clothes sizes for anyway? What were you gonna do?"

"It was a pretty stupid and complicated plan actually. I would dress you in Aquaberry clothing, change your hair a bit, and pretend you were my cousin over to visit or something. No one in the Vale would recognise you. We could go to the cinema, get ice cream, go to the carnival, oh it would be wonderful, and we'd be able to go on real dates!" Gord's eyes glistened wistfully.

Vance laughed and shook his head. "You're such an adorable little shit, Gord. That's a crazy idea."

Gord overlooked the insult in Vance's statement. "You think I'm adorable?" he beamed.

"Yeah. Course I do. It's hard not to y'know. You're so prissy and snobbish. It's cute, really."

"And you're… handsome. For a Greaser you're pretty smart too."

"Thanks. You too, doll face."

"Doll face?" Gord spluttered.

"Yeah. You're very pretty."

Gord frowned. "Boys don't get called pretty. They get called handsome and suave. Not pretty."

"Can't you be all three? Besides, take the compliment, would ya'? I don't get you. You're more than okay with being called adorable, but when I call you pretty? Nu-uh. You ain't havin' that. Consider yourself lucky. I'm sure there are tons of girls out there dyin' for me to call _them_ pretty," Vance teased.

"In your dreams Medici," Gord grinned, standing up.

Vance pouted. "You're leaving already? And without givin' me a kiss?"

"Afraid so. Things to do, you know. I'll see you tomorrow." The Prep began to saunter off.

"Aw, you just break my heart. Later, Gordy!" Vance called after him.

As Gord walked through the school grounds, slipping the occasional bribe to prefects who caught him, he commended himself on the exquisite choice he had made when he decided to go out with Vance. In many ways they were totally different, and should never have been a match. In other ways though, they were perfect for each other. Gord was the happiest he had been in months. Maybe all of that confusion had been worth it.


	16. Chapter 16: Who's at Fault?

Vance and Gord walked through Bullworth Academy together at lunchtime. Since Jimmy had united the school's cliques, it was commonplace to see a few people from different cliques together. There was a strange sense of hope that the school would stay in relative peace from now on. However, there were some bridges that not many people were prepared to cross.

Vance's hand brushed against Gord's perfectly manicured nails. He found himself intertwining his fingers with those of the Preppy boy's. Gord pulled his hand away and shoved it into his trouser pocket, looking down at his shoes uncomfortably.

"Aw come on!" Vance hissed. "No one cares if we're together, remember?"

"Hardly anyone _knows_ that we're together! Making friends with a boy who is meant to be one of your rivals is one thing, dating him as another. Especially as they don't know I'm… homosexual," Gord whispered back harshly.

Vance laughed a laugh that was not filled with amusement, but contempt. "Why are you so bothered about people finding out? Am I not good enough for you or somethin'?"

The Prep shook his head in bewilderment. "It's not that at all! But I'm sure Derby would never approve of us!"

"Forget about that dumb twerp. What does it matter if he knows?"

"Well for one thing I'd lose all of my social status. Oh goodness, I can just hear the gossip now. Gord Vendome is dating a scruffy poor boy. I would just die of embarrassment."

Vance felt like he had been stabbed. 46 times. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Is that what I am to you? An embarrassment?" he questioned, his voice low, on the verge of cracking.

Gord spun round to face the other boy. "Look, it's just- I love you, but I need as much respect from my peers as possible. Life's hard enough as it is."

"Respect from shallow assholes is more important to you than respect from someone who loves you? Maybe I was wrong about you, Gord. Maybe you're just as selfish as your friends. You don't love me. If you did, you'd show it." The auburn haired boy turned and briskly walked away, ignoring Gord's pleas for him to come back.

"Bloody hell," Gord muttered to himself.

_You've done it again old chap. _He thought to himself. _You've messed up royally. _The bell for the next lesson rang. He didn't have a lesson this afternoon and so decided he's take a stroll through Bullworth Vale to clear his head. He wondered how angry Vance was and for how long he would stay mad. They had never really fought before. He hoped he hadn't ruined things. He hoped that this was just one of those little tiffs that couples regularly had. He wasn't very experienced in the happenings of committed relationships. _But, it's not like it was entirely my fault, was it? _He pondered. _He just isn't understanding of the precarious position I'm in. And he called me selfish! The audacity! He's the one who wants me to give up my reputation to be with him. He just wants me to himself. _Gord didn't want to feel responsible for this. Guilt was one of his least favourite emotions. He walked angrily across the bridge from the school to the Vale, the scowl on his face increasing in intensity. He was getting so annoyed that he almost didn't notice when he was practically shoved into the road by a boy on a skateboard.

"What where you're going, pauper!" he yelled at the young man who skidded to a stop. When the boy turned around to face him, Gord was horrified upon realising who he was.

"Wow Gord. What's up with the scowl on your face? You on your period or somethin'?" Jimmy Hopkins joked.

Gord scowled. "I am most certainly not in the mood to converse with the likes of _you_ Hopkins." He began to walk away.

Jimmy picked up his skateboard and jogged after the other boy. "Really though, are you okay?"

"What do you care?"

"I… I kind of feel bad. You know, about the time with Pinky? If you need some help or something, this one's on the house, I guess," Jimmy replied sheepishly.

Gord considered his offer for a second. "I don't trust you James. You would not do something if you gained nothing from it."

"Believe it or not, I'm not that bad of a guy. I'm not completely uncompassionate. Now, are you gonna tell me what's up, or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?"

"You know, it's really not wise to tell me that you're 'not that bad' and then threaten me. You just completely contradicted yourself. And no, I do not need your help. I'm perfectly alright as I am," Gord replied stubbornly.

Jim shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Suit yourself. Later, Gord," Jimmy waved, walking off in a different direction.

Gord's annoyance had only worsened while talking to Hopkins. Oh how he infuriated him. _Who the bloody hell does he think he is anyway? _

Unsure of where he was going, he decided to go down to the gym, relieve a bit of tension. Boxing did wonders for stress. He hadn't properly boxed in quite a few months now, actually. He put it down to being too upset and tired all the time.

When he arrived, he went into the changing room and changed into his boxing outfit which had been neatly folded and left in his locker some months ago. He grabbed a pair of boxing gloves and made his way over to the punching bags. At first he thought the gym was oddly quiet, but he then realised that all of his friends would still be in their classes. He took a swing at the large punching bag which turned into continuous hits. He was getting out of breath quickly though. He wasn't aware that he was_ this_ unfit. Sure, he had let go a bit recently, but he was still pretty toned, right? Then it hit him. No, really. After a particularly violent punch which made Gord stand dazed and breathless, the bag rebounded and knocked him over.

"Oww..." he groaned, lying on the ground, his head spinning. The feeling reminded him of the time that Vance came to his rescue. In that moment, he wanted he wanted nothing more than for Vance to find him, complete with concerned expression and worried tone. He wanted his boyfriend to care for him, to check that he was okay. Guilt tore through him, giving him a strange, uncomfortable butterfly sensation in his stomach. He's spent a lot of time, over the past half hour, trying to pin the blame onto Vance, when really he was the one at fault. He didn't fully realise how much his words had hurt Vance until then. _Oh, you idiot._

* * *

On the roof of the auto shop sat Vance, smoking a cigarette. He was trying to relax and keep himself calm. He tried not to be mad at Gord, to excuse his ignorance because of his upbringing, but it was hard. Knowing that someone he loved didn't truly care about his feelings was horrible. He decided just to take a break from Gord for a little while. He could give himself a chance to simmer down, and maybe give Gord a chance to realise what he'd done. He hadn't completely given up on Gord. He just hoped that somehow the stuck up Preppy boy was more than he made himself out to be.

"Am I really bein' fair though?" he pondered aloud. Was it fair of him to expect Gord to possibly give up everything he knew for someone he'd only been dating for little more than a month? He wrestled this thought out of his mind. It was fair enough, in his opinion. If Gord wanted to be loved, then he should have to put some effort in. And that settled it. Vance would not talk to Gord unless he apologised.


	17. Chapter 17: Alcohol

It had been five days and Vance had not spoken a word to Gord. The Prep was very unsure of what to do. He'd expected Vance to just bounce back and forget about everything. He wanted to talk to him, maybe even apologise, but he hadn't seen Vance anywhere recently. Well, not anywhere private. Nowhere where there wasn't a possibility of causing a commotion. He had thrown pleading glances to Vance in the cafeteria at lunch time that were met with an angry glower when they were noticed. He was most certainly not prepared to go over to the Greaser table. Besides the fact that Vance was the only one of those paupers that Gord could stand, he figured that he might be a tad unwelcome, even with Jimmy's recent 'take-over' of the school. It was driving him insane. He'd also run out of cigarettes, and had no way of acquiring them. Without Vance, he would have to pay an adult in Bullworth to buy him some, and he wasn't used to that anymore. Gord was beginning to get very unhappy again.

His Preppy chums picked up on his gloominess. In Harrington house, a few of the boys were spending the evening drinking, and chatting and the like, an event which Gord didn't often partake in. When Gord trudged into the living room, Derby greeted him with a large smile. It was clear that he was already rather tipsy.

"Gord! Just the man we were waiting for! Would you care for a spot of Port?" Derby offered.

Gord shook his head. "No thank you Derby. I'm quite alright."

Derby placed a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Gord. Gord, look at me. You've been looking rather down lately. We all hate to see you so upset. Now, come and have a drink and share in some merriment with your friends, hm?"

"Oh… I suppose one glass won't hurt."

One glass most certainly wouldn't have hurt. But Gord drank more than a glass. By around 11:30pm, Gord was rather inebriated. Derby, Tad, Bif, and Chad were a little more sober. After a while, Gord's rambling became very nonsensical and Tad stepped in.

"I think it's time you went to bed now, old chap," Tad said softly, placing a hand on his friend's arm.

Gord frowned. "But I don't want to sleep. You're a meanie, Tad. Chad, Bif, Derby! Call Tad a meanie."

"Tad, you're a…" Bif began, only to be interrupted.

Derby laughed heartily. "Oh, Gord. Although it has been a pleasure drinking with you this evening, I'm afraid I have to agree with Tad. You should rest. You're looking worst for wear."

"Worse for wear? But you said that I was the best dressed at Bullworth!"

Tad tried to pull his friend off the sofa. "Yes, yes, Gord. That's quite true. And what does every aspiring fashionisto need? His beauty sleep!"

Gord pouted. "Am I not beautiful already? Are you calling me ugly?" Tears welled in his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous! I just think you ought to get some sleep. You know… so you can function like a gentleman." Tad had successfully managed to get Gord onto his feet and was grasping him by the shoulders.

"I'll have you know I'm a perfect gentleman!" Gord struggled out of Tad's arms. He began to storm out of the room, towards the entrance of Harrington House.

Derby rolled his eyes. "Gord, where do you think you're going?"

"To find someone who appreciates me!" Gord whined before going through the heavy front door, slamming it behind him.

"Want me to go after him?" Bif asked, breaking a confused silence.

"Hmm. Let's say we give him about an hour, and then we'll look for him, yes?"

Chad and Bif nodded in agreement, but Tad was rather worried about his friend.

* * *

Not knowing what else to do, Gord went to find Vance. He really missed him, and it was worse now that he was intoxicated. He decided, in his drunken state, that he would charm is way back into Vance's arms. He stumbled past the fountain between Harrington House and the auto shop unseen by prefects (God knows how). When he approached Vance's usual spot, he took a deep breath and said, "Hello handsome."

Sure enough, Vance was sat there. He looked up at Gord, completely taken aback. "Gord? What're you doing here?" he questioned, his tone harsh.

"Why, I'm talking to you of course!"

"You know what I mean! You know, I'm still really pissed off with you."

Gord nodded, swaying slightly. "I- I know! But I've come here today, tonight, to… make… make… amends! Yes! That's the word! Amends."

Vance cocked his head slightly, only just starting to smell the scent of alcohol that lingered around Gord. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? I'm bloody marvellous, darling!" the Prep giggled in reply.

"Gord. I think you're drunk." Vance stood up to support the other boy.

"And I think you're sexy! But… that is not the point. I just… I really miss you! And I'm really sorry, and I just… I just want you to be happy," Gord slurred, tears welling in his eyes.

Vance sighed, a small smile creeping onto his face. "Let's just get you back to Harrington House, ay Gordy? We can talk about this when you're not so wasted, yeah?"

"Okay," Gord agreed.

Vance led his boyfriend back to the Prep's residence and knocked on the door. Tad was the one to answer.

"Gord!" Came the relieve gasp from the shortest Prep.

Vance handed him over. "Tell that Derby kid to keep better control of his men in the future, ya' got that, rich kid?"

Tad nodded and began to turn away but stopped and gave Vance a very sincere look. "Thank you, Vance. I know he can be a handful when he's drunk…He really does love you, you know?"

"Yeah," Vance replied softly before trudging towards the direction of the boy's dorm. Now was probably a good time to hit the hay.

* * *

The next morning, Gord woke with a tremendous hangover. Thank god it was Saturday, meaning that he could stay in bed for as long as he wanted. As the events of the previous night unfolded in his mind, he remembered that Vance had said something about talking about their current predicament later. Although he had a throbbing headache, Gord hastily washed, dressed and took an aspirin, eager to talk to Vance. He really wanted to make it up to him.

He was rather surprised to find Vance stood at the entrance to Harrington House when he ventured outside. He had expected to have to walk through the greaser territory nervously, met by glares and threats.

"Hello," Gord said quietly.

"Hey," Vance replied warmly.

Gord shook his head sadly, "Vance, I am so, so sorry about everything I said. It was rude and uncalled for."

Vance patted his shoulder. "I'm kinda' sorry too. I mean, I didn't think about what it might be like for you if everyone found out. I'm sure there's a lot of pressure on you."

"There's no need for you to apologise. I'm just a selfish bastard. How about I take you out tonight to make up for it? No disguises, no lies, just us enjoying being together."

Vance beamed. "Sounds great. Meet here at six?"

**AN: So. I haven't updated in a while. My laptop has been broken. Everything is okay now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Danke.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Date

So. It was a date. Gord spent half of the day getting ready, making sure he looked immaculate. He didn't know why he bothered, as he was sure that Vance wouldn't make nearly as much effort. Vance tried his best, maybe he didn't take quite as much time as Gord but he made sure he was clean and free of oil from the motorbike he was working on earlier. He put on his best t-shirt and least ratty jeans, a look completed with his signature leather jacket. Gord wore a shirt, a blazer, and some dark trousers and tried to resist the urge to get changed. He felt underdressed. He had to remind himself that he was on a date with _Vance._

And they met up were they said they'd meet up at the time they'd said they'd be there and ignored inquisitive stares as they walked towards the exit of the school where Vance's moped was parked.

"We're both gonna have to sit on here again, Gord. There's not much room, sorry," Vance sighed.

"It's alright," Gord smiled. To be honest, the idea of having to sit close to Vance, clinging to his waist for dear life wasn't a bad one.

Vance handed Gord a helmet that was sat on the seat and began to put on his own.

"Wait, you can't expect me to wear that!?" Gord gasped.

Vance's eyebrows rose. "Oh? And why not?"

"I'll mess up my hair!"

"Don't worry. Your hair will be fine, trust me."

Gord considered Vance's obsession with his own hair. If he was willing to wear a helmet, then they must be alright. He placed the helmet carefully onto his head.

"There we go!" the greaser boy chuckled.

They set off towards the carnival. Vance wouldn't look as out of place there, since most children in Bullworth went there often. This did, however, mean that there was more chance of someone spotting them, someone from their own clique. Vance was kind of starting to see Gord's point and wondered why he didn't think about it properly before. What if people did find out? What would happen?

When they arrived, Gord paid for both tickets much to Vance's refusal. Gord insisted though. They strolled into the carnival together, hoping that no one would notice them.

"So, what first?" Gord asked.

"Um, how about the Ferris wheel?"

"Alright." The couple walked quickly to the wheel which the line for was thankfully short. There were a couple of non clique kids and a few jocks, but no one bothered them. They climbed into their seats and Gord tried to relax a bit. He was expecting a prep or a greaser to walk towards the ride any minute and… he didn't want to think about what could happen after that. Vance could sense Gord's tenseness and put a hand on the other boy's knee. Gord gave him a weak smile.

"It'll be fine Gord. Don't worry."

"I know, but it's just so… I don't know."

"I kind of get what you mean. I think," replied Vance.

They were quiet for a bit until Gord said, "How are you friends with them?"

"What do ya' mean?"

"I mean, how do you tolerate your greaser friends? I mean on the surface, you're just like them, but you're actually a wonderful person. Why are you friends with them?"

"Well why are you friends with the Preps?"

"They're rich, I'm rich. Simple as that."

"So it's easy to assume that I'm friends with the greasers because I'm pretty poor, right? And anyway, my friends are perfectly decent people."

"No they're not!" Gord scoffed.

"That's because you don't really know them, do you? I think that your friends are all inconsiderate assholes with two dimensional personalities, I mean one of those fuckers set my hair on fire once, but maybe you think differently, maybe you like them," Vance explained.

Gord's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course I am," Vance laughed, "Look, It's like that one 80's movie, The Breakfast Club. Have ya' ever seen that?"

The prep shook his head. "Daddy doesn't like me to watch films."

Vance laughed again. "Alright. Well, these five teens are in detention for different reasons. There's an athletic guy, a rich and popular girl, there's a brainy kid, a basket case, and a criminal."

"What's a basket case?" Gord questioned.

"Someone who's seen as useless or unable to cope. May I carry on?" Vance answered.

"Go ahead."

"So none of these kids really like each other except the athlete and the rich girl, because they're both popular. Through the course of the movie, they find out that what they first thought of each other was wrong and no one knew anything about what the others were going through. They're all more similar than they thought. You should watch it with me one day. It's one of my favourite movies."

"…So what you're saying is that I shouldn't just assume things about people? That's pretty hard," Gord frowned.

"I know. I judged you before I knew you properly. What I'm sayin' is that I don't know what your friends go through, and you don't know the troubles that my friends face."

"To be honest, I'm not even sure what you go through. I don't really know you too well at all."

"You probably know more than ya' think. Sometimes you find out things just by listening to people. I don't know too much about you past the fact that you're nicer than I thought you were. But I have some ideas about other stuff about you."

"Really? Like what?" Gord was curious to know.

Vance thought for a minute. "Well… you're easily controlled."

"What?"

"You listen to Derby too much. And your dad sounds pretty controlling too. You take their orders."

"Well, yes. I should respect my father's wishes. And Derby basically owns my social status."

"You know you can respect your father and think for yourself at the same time."

"Respecting someone and respecting their wishes are two completely different things, Vance. My father is not the type of man I respect anymore. I just do what he says."

"Why don't you respect him?" inquired Vance.

"Would you respect a man who beats you whenever you step out of line?"

"Your father beats you?"

"Used to, when I was younger. He stopped."

"Didn't your mom do anything to stop him?" Vance frowned.

"…She died before it started happening."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

They were at the top of the ferris wheel by this point. It had stopped to let more people in. There was an uncomfortable silence between the boys as the sun set over Bullworth.

"I really am sorry, Gord. I didn't mean to…"

Gord sighed. "It's fine. You couldn't have known. So, what's your family like?"

"My old man's not as bad as yours, I suppose. He likes movies and makes me watch them with him when I'm home. My mom is nice. She makes good spaghetti. I have an older brother, but he moved to the city."

"What's your house like?" The pauper world interested Gord greatly.

"Pretty small. Two bedrooms."

Gord let out a gasp of horror. "Two bedrooms!? But where do the members of staff sleep?"

"The what?"

"Maids? Butlers?"

"We don't have those."

"Oh my goodness!"

"Shocking, I know," replied Vance in a sarcastic tone.

"How very intriguing."

The wheel started to move again.

"Gord, we haven't kissed yet," Vance frowned.

"And?"

"Are you forgettin' that we haven't kissed in like a week?"

"Oh my god, you're right."

"So can we kiss?"

"Someone might see."

"No one will see."

"Someone will probably see, Vance."

"Nah. Come on."

"Alright," Gord huffed. "But if someone sees, I'm going to kill you."

"Eh, I'll take a chance," Vance grinned before pressing his lips to Gord's. A warm feeling flushed through both of the boys, and it wasn't unwelcome. It felt great.

"GORD VENDOME! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" came a voice from the ground. Gord quickly pulled away from Vance and looked down to where the voice had come form. Derby stood with Bif, Parker and Bryce who all had horrified expressions on their faces. Derby looked really angry.

"Fuck," Vance said softly.

"I bloody told you, you ass!" Gord hissed at Vance.

"Sorry, Gordo."

"What the fuck are we going to do?!" The ride was close to being over.

"I dunno," shrugged Vance.

"How are you so calm about this!?"

"They're not my friends."

"DERBY, WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN ON HERE!?" Came another voice from the ground.

"SEE FOR YOURSELF, VINCENT! ONE OF YOUR BOYS WAS KISSING GORD!" Derby yelled angrily, pointing at the helpless pair.

"VANCE, WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" Johnny was backed by Peanut, Lola, Lefty and Ricky, who was starting to go red. He already knew about this, and he just didn't know what to say.

"Oh shit!" Vance growled.

"Ex-fucking-actly," Gord grumbled.

The ride halted to a stop and Gord and Vance stumbled out sheepishly.

"W-we can explain!" Vance stuttered.

"No need. Come on Vance, we're leaving," Johnny ordered sharply. Lola looked like she was about to burst out laughing. They began to walk away with Ricky and Vance trailing behind.

"Dude, do you have a fucking boner?!" Ricky practically yelled.

There was a grunt of anger from Johnny, a laugh from Lola, an utter of "Gross, man!" from Lefty.

"No, shut the fuck up!" Vance replied angrily.

Gord covered his face with his palm.

Pinky came wondering over with some cotton candy. "Hey Gord! I didn't know we'd be seeing you here! You look upset. Are you okay? And what's up with you guys?" she turned to the other preps.

"I'll explain to you on the way home," Gord told Pinky quietly.

"Aw, we're going home?"

Derby nodded. "Yes. Come along you two. We'll deal with this when we get to Harrington house. I'm very disappointed in you, Gord."

**AN: Fuck. Hey, did you guys know that I really like the Breakfast Club? Probably not.**


	19. Chapter 19: idk what this chapter is tbh

"Vance, how dare you. How fucking dare you!" Johnny shook his head in disbelief. He, Peanut, Lefty and Ricky all stood around Vance in the auto shop. "First off, why didn't ya tell us you was gay?"

"Bisexual," Vance corrected.

"Well either way, you like dick, right? I can't fuckin' believe this."

Vance let out a hollow laugh. "I didn't tell you because I was scared. I don't wanna be ridiculed by the people I respect the most."

"We ain't gonna ridicule you because you're bi, Vance. But the thing that gets me is that you're foolin' around with the guy that tried to take my queen!"

"You don't know the whole story," replied Vance quietly.

"Well I know that I've seen pictures of that little scumbag makin' out with my woman. That's enough of a story to me."

"You don't know shit about it Johnny!" Vance growled. "You don't know shit!"

"Okay then, explain to me this shit that I apparently don't know, you backstabbin' turd!"

"J-Johnny, calm…" Peanut put his hands on his best friend's shoulders.

Johnny violently shrugged him off. "Back off Larry, I'm talkin' to Vance. Come on, Vancie, tell me. What don't I know?"

Vance sighed. "Gord didn't even like Lola. He wasn't trying to steal her off you. The guy's as bent as a banana. Derby put him up to it, because he knew you'd get mad. They were using Lola to get at you, to piss you off. And it worked! You have no idea how torn up Gord was about it. He didn't ask for all that shit. He was simply fulfilling his captain's orders. Does that explain Johnny? Is that enough for you?"

"…I don't know if I believe you."

"Johnny. You've gotta believe me. You of all people should know how complicated love can be, how much it can hurt."

"I don't know about it this. I don't like that kid. And he's a preppie! How can you stand him?"

"Because he's a wonderful person, underneath it all," Vance smiled.

"Ugh, man, we didn't need to know anything about what he looks like naked," Lefty gagged.

"No, no. I meant inside, in his heart. He's… I'm in love, guys. And if you can't accept that then maybe you're not really my friends."

Ricky stepped in. "I really think we should give them a chance, Johnny."

"…Yeah," Peanut agreed.

"Vance, you're like a brother to me. We greasers, we're one big family. So… maybe this could work out. But we're not about to all huddle 'round a campfire with those preppie jerks. You better be right about him, Vance, or God help me. Come 'ere, man." Johnny pulled Vance into a friendly hug. "Just be careful. Always use protection. Don't want you getting' no nasty diseases or nothin',"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Vance choked.

Ricky nodded. "Agreed."

"Besides, we haven't even…Oh, forget it."

* * *

Gord sat uncomfortably on a sofa across from Derby and the others who had been at the carnival.

"What the hell were you doing with that boy?" Derby asked calmly.

Gord huffed. "You already know. You saw it."

"What the hell was going through your head when you decided that that was a good idea?!" Derby's voice raised a little. "How could you betray us like this?!"

"Betray you? I did no such thing!" Gord countered.

Derby's eyebrows furrowed. "Gord, you were fraternising with the enemy!"

"Didn't Jimmy fix all of that? I thought we'd stopped fighting with the greasers!"

"He did, but I told him to tag the town hall and now we all hate him again. It's all his fault! Besides, Gary came along. He's the real king of this school, not that stupid Hopkins boy. Anyway, this isn't the point! Making friends with the odd pauper is one thing, making out in public with them is another!" Derby angrily explained.

"How so? You had no problem when it was Lola, why should the fact that Vance is a boy make any difference?" questioned Gord.

"You didn't actually like Lola, we were using her! You're going to ruin our reputation! We'll be a laughing stock!"

Pinky cleared her throat. "On the contrary, Derby, this could do wonders for our reputation."

"How could this possibly benefit us, Pinky? Stop being such an idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot! Just listen. Do you have any idea how much girls like a good love story?"

Bif chipped in. "Yeah, my chick loves all that romantic crap."

"So, we can compare Gord and Vance's situation to that of many famous lovers, forbidden to see their one special person. The girls at this school will realise that Gord and Vance are meant to be, they'll want them to be together. Ultimately, when you think about it, the girls have a lot of power over what boys do. The girls will be so wrapped up in the romance that the boys will have no choice but to go along with it! Everyone will love Vance's and Gord's relationship! Et voila! Our reputation is boosted."

"…Pinky, what the hell are you talking about?" questioned Derby.

"That didn't make much sense," Parker added.

Bif shrugged, "I can see were you're coming from, Pink."

"How?" Derby yelled, completely exasperated. "And why would girls even care about that any way? What's so appealing about a gay couple to a straight girl?! It just doesn't make sense!"

Pinky sighed. "…It's not about the sexuality of the couple, that doesn't even matter. I think it's all just about love. Even if you're not in love yourself, watching someone else experience it is wonderful."

"Oh. That's weird," Bryce commented.

Derby slammed a fist down on the coffee table in front of him. "FINE THEN! Have your little rendezvous with your pauper boy. I can't be bothered to argue about this any longer. Just don't make it so public. Oh Gord… you and your cheap thrills," He got up and quickly swept out of the room.

Parker gave an encouraging smile to Gord. "Well, I think it's great that you're in love!"

Gord managed a weak smile. "Thank you."

* * *

That night, Vance and Gord met outside the auto shop to tell each other about what had been said, and while they were both relieved that they were allowed to continue dating, they agreed that things probably wouldn't stay peaceful forever.

**AN: Writing this at like, four in the morning because I suck at sleep. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to leave a review. DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE FORGET. Nah, it's aight. **


End file.
